The Sacred Arms
by Mage Tanith
Summary: taking place after the first series, Lina and them are pulled into a new plot--and meet a mysterious girl
1. Default Chapter Title

**The Sacred Arms**

Chapter 1: Haunted! The Ghost of Seiluun

_"'The demon towered over the burnt city, howling in triumph. The townspeople hid in the ruins of the once great Sairaag. Zanaffar circled the destruction, fanged jaws open in a silent laugh at the helpless and despairing._

_"Then a light rose from the wreckage, a tall figure facing the terrible beast. In his hand he carried a magical weapon. It glowed like a star, made of a pure, holy light that banished the shadows and restored hope to the townspeople. The Swordsman presented himself before the demon, preparing to deliver a blow from the hands of the Gods Themselves.'"_

"Jeez! 'Hands of the gods?' Who _wrote_ this crap?"

Amelia Wil Telsa de Seiluun stumbled, bumping into Gourry Gabriev at the unexpected interruption. She was quick to right herself before her elder noticed. "L-Lina-san," she exclaimed, trying to hide her clumsiness with anger. "This is a piece of history. Zanaffar—"

"Was also beaten by us, don't forget." Lina Inverse finally glanced behind her, sweeping a loose lock of flaming hair over her shoulder. "So don't go thinking this guy is any more amazing then we are." She turned back to the wooded path.

The entire group pondered this silently, the only noises coming from the forest animals, their own footsteps, and Prince Philionel de Seiluun's white stallion. Amelia shared a worried glance with Sylphiel Nels Rada. The priestess shrugged, unwilling to argue with the formidable sorceress. Amelia, somewhat hurt, returned to the book_. "'The man faced the demon alone, taking with him only his thin leather armor and his sword.'"_

Lina scoffed, flipping another strand of hair, nose tipping up. "Leather indeed." She spat the words out, quite unimpressed with the statement. "Just proves how smart Gourry's blood-line is."

Amelia considered her words a moment. "But he fought Zanaffar alone," she pointed out, eyes still on the book. Gourry and Sylphiel leaned over her shoulder, inspecting the ancient text for themselves. Lina didn't turn, but she flinched just barely. "He didn't have magic or Flagoon _or_ the Bless Blade." The three hadn't noticed the red-head's unsettled state.

But the fifth member of the group did. With crossed arms he slowly moved closer until he was walking beside the sorceress. A soft, thoughtful hum made his presence known. He smiled inwardly as Lina realized he was about to—

"That's very true, Amelia." Zelgadis Graywords nodded, eyes closed as if in great concentration. "He _did_ beat Zanaffar by himself, didn't he?" He opened one eye, meeting Lina's desperate plea. Above all else, she hated being made a fool of, especially when it came to her own abilities and powers. "_You_ needed two sacred swords _and_ a magical tree, didn't you Lina?"

Amelia, Gourry, and Sylphiel all glanced up at Zelgadis' words, the girls already beginning to smile. Lina had spent the last four days of their journey to Seiluun making sure _no one_ forgot about her defeating the resurrected Zanaffar. Zelgadis, being the only one quick enough to think of responses as well as being more stubborn than their leader, had taken it upon himself to burst her ego whenever he had the chance. With Rezo dead—and all the Rezos at that—the chimera had become very easy to live with. So as Lina began to stutter a reply, all were ready for the verbal bashing. "Heh heh, c-come on Zel," she started awkwardly, plainly not wanting the confrontation. "This wasn't just Zanaffar, ya know. It was Rezo's clone, too, and--"

"And you beat the original with one shot."

"Yeah, one Giga shot," she pointed out. Lina took a long, deep breath. Sylphiel stepped closer to Gourry; she still wasn't used to the volumes her new friends could reach. Amelia's eyes darted between the two, waiting for the continuation of the battle. Gourry merely watched, confused, but deciding it would be better to stay silent for the time being. Her courage gathered, Lina turned on the smug chimera. "And I didn't see you doing much to help anyway, Zelgadis."

The corner of his lip twitched in a sort of half-smile. "That's because you spent most of the time knocked out cold by Copy Rezo."

"I SEE!"

The entire group stumbled at the outburst, having completely forgotten about the newest member to their traveling party. Prince Phil sat tall upon his horse, nodding with his arms crossed as if having come to an important conclusion. "I see, I see…."

Amelia was the first to recover, being the most accustomed to her father's exclamations. "You see what, Father?"

The Prince kept nodding as he spoke. "That's why Lina-san wasn't there when I arrived." He burst out laughing, startling all again, save his daughter and the old--and by now quite deaf--stallion. "For a moment back there I thought she had been in _real_ trouble!"

Lina moved as if to attack the Prince, but Zelgadis was in the way. "Move it, Zelga--OOOOWW!!!" The sorceress abruptly howled in pain, her arm aching where she had attempted to knock her friend away. The chimera only sighed, shaking his head.

Once the noise had quieted, Amelia raised her book, half pleading and half asking. "Can I keep going now?" She smiled as Lina grunted an affirmative, rubbing her wrist carefully.

"Where was--oh here_! 'The man faced the demon alone, taking with him only his thin leather armor and his sword. Zanaffar gazed upon him hungrily, but the knight was firm. With a loud cry, the great Swordsman ran at the beast, his weapon swinging in the bright blur about him. Zanaffar answered his challenge, and the two met amid the ruins of Sairaag._

_"'A holy light filled the night as the brave hero struck. With one fierce blow, the Demon Beast Zanaffar fell._

_"'From the monster's body rose a evil miasma, choking those close enough to breath it. The knight came forward, fearlessly entering the poisonous fog. Moments later, the miasma began to fade, a wind springing forth to collect the fumes. With the pure power of his bravery'_-- I'm sorry! That's what it says, Lina-san! _'With the pure power of his bravery, the knight grew a mighty tree. He called the tree Flagoon, which means "Great Power", and with a holy fire burned the demon's body._

_"'The brave man was then forever known as the Swordsman of Light, and he took up residence with the people of Sairaag.'"_

Amelia paused, taking a breath. "Is that really how it happened?" she asked Sylphiel.

"Yes," the priestess answered without hesitation. "It was one of my ancestors who wrote that book. It's been in my family for years."

"Family treasure..." Phil mused softly. "A beautiful thing. Such wonderful things should never be destroyed."

Lina groaned. "I don't know why I put up with this...."

Gourry blinked. "Put up with what? I think Prince Phil is right."

"First of all, Gourry," Lina shot back loudly. "You don't think. Second--"

"Never call him a Prince!" Sylphiel finished.

Amelia suddenly smiled in an all-knowing way. "Lina-san puts up with us because she is a true believer in justice!"

Lina sagged against Zelgadis's shoulder. "Actually," she said confidentially to the sorcerer. "I'm just going along to get the money Phil-san owes me."

Zelgadis grinned. "You just don't want anyone to know about how you can't handle a little demon lord all by yourself."

"Oh!" Lina jerked as if shot with a mono bolt. "Is everyone here against me?"

The group continued to argue, eventually breaking up in laughter. Unnoticed, the branch of a nearby tree was bowing under a weight that was not it's own. A strip of dark fabric slipped between the leaves, for one moment exposed before the owner pulled it back in. With a soft swoosh, the limb jumped back into place.

* * *

It was the argument that attracted her attention, the voices quite out of place in the uninhabited forest. At first she had mistaken them for an enemy, but logic pointed out that not even trolls were that loud when hunting. So she carefully approached, years of self-trained instinct silencing her movements. Finally she came upon the path, just ahead of the group, hiding carefully on a thick tree branch.

Tanith carefully tucked a loose strand of hair back into her dingy brown hood, pulling the camouflage cloak tighter around her small body. She huddled against the tree's trunk, waiting to get a glimpse of the noisy travelers.

She nearly fell off her perch with the large man's sudden outburst. At the head of the group, he was a huge, overwhelming sight. His head was covered in sharp, black hair, and he was dressed in white with a long cape. For a moment Tanith thought he might be royalty--the crown certainly _looked_ real--but his escort seemed very strange.

Standing at the back of the group was a tall, blond man. He was blinking with a confused expression, one partially hidden by long bangs. His heavy armor and weapon easily identified his occupation, just as the outfit of the dark-haired girl beside him placed her_. The priestess and swordsman I can understand,_ she thought, wondering briefly at their twin dumbfounded faces_. But she doesn't look like she could handle any of the troubles traveling with a King, or whatever he is, would bring. And the…knight…looks very lost_. Equally puzzling was the young girl in white who was dressed as a sorceress. However, despite her obvious "maturity", she looked altogether too young to have known any real spells. The same went for the not-so-endowed red-head in pink and black, who was now trying to get at the big man on his horse, running into the young man beside--

The red-head suddenly howled in pain, gripping her arm after striking the caped man. Tanith quickly released her cloak to clutch the tree limb, in her surprise nearly falling again. She shifted carefully, steadying herself.

And a good thing, for when she looked at the young man, she nearly fell a third time.

He was clothed in a well-worn gray cape, tunic, and pants. What startled her most was his face: dark green-black stones were scattered across his pale, blue-green skin. His hair was a bluish-violet, flaring out on either side of his head and covering one long, slitted eye. The tips of pointed ears could be seen, and his arms and legs seemed a bit longer than was normal_. Heavens, is that a_....Tanith leaned forward slightly, slowly opening her mind.

Tanith was very different from all other sorcerers she had met. The Shaman magic she used was as much mental as mystical, as well as unlike anything a normal human would know. With a little effort, she could "look" at someone with a sort of magic sight, showing her the abilities hidden beneath the skin.

_The priestess is very strong in White, and there seems to be…._The dark-haired girl was surrounded with a bright silver light, the signature of white magic, but she also had faint traces of lighter, rainbow colors around her. _Shaman magic then. That seems strange for a shrine maiden, but…._

The young girl was a fair mix of Shaman and White magic, and a closer inspection showed a thin, green string of light connecting the area of her heart to the large man: a tie of blood. _They're related! But they look nothing alike!_ Tanith shook her head, startling a bird nearby.

She froze, waiting to see if the travelers would notice. They didn't. _Be more careful,_ she scolded herself. Getting caught wouldn't do her any good, especially now. The reminder of her current, uneasy situation brought her back to her spying.

The last three proved to be a series of surprises that caused her to fall back against the tree, shaken very badly, her stomach cruelly jumping into her throat.

The tall, blond man had only the faintest traces of magic, something that most likely meant he'd had a sorcerer for an ancestor. What shocked her was the weapon, the sword that he carried. It glowed with a blinding red astral light, nearly hiding the man's presence with its own. Tanith had of course heard of the Sword of Light, along with the tales of its power, the most famous now being told by the royalty's daughter. The fact that this man was traveling with a King and shrine maiden didn't surprise her, but to be with the other two….

The red-head had more power than even the Sword, glowing a deep, blood red. Within her crimson aura were traces of silver, faint rainbow, and….

_Oh hell! Is that gold? The Lord of Nightmares…._For a moment Tanith nearly fled, the idea of facing so powerful a sorceress pushing at her instinct to run. But instead she looked closer and found, to her great relief, no line connecting the sorceress to the Nightmare Lord_. Just very powerful then. For a moment…._

Tanith calmed herself quickly as the group passed beneath her perch, the young girl still reading. The last one, the strange man, proved to be what the spy had originally guessed. _A chimera with shaman magic…golem, demon, and…human? Strange. Usually the ones powerful enough to create a chimera don't want their "toys" to be able to think for themselves very much. I wonder if the girl is controlling him…._

But there was no line of control between the red-head and the chimera. There was, however, an old connection from the man that had been broken recently--in the last few months, at least. This discovery calmed her a bit more. _If the sorceress freed him, then his presence makes a bit more sense. He may owe her something._ The group no longer frightened her; with explanations for the chimera and red-head, the "King's escort" looked more normal.

Tanith listened as they began to argue again, hoping to pick up a few more bits of information. She stayed just long enough to get a few names before pulling in her cloak and slipping away_. Gourry, the swordsman…well that at least makes sense. Prince Phil must be the King of Seiluun, if I remember right. So the girl must be Princess Amanda, or Amelia, or something like that. And Lina…._

Tanith landed carefully on the ground. She straightened her hood and cape before starting off away from the path. _I'll have to remember that._

* * *

On the seventh day of travel, the group finally reached the outer gates of the kingdom of Seiluun. They all paused, taking in the sight of the immense city, giving Zelgadis time to adjust his hood and face mask. But as they came closer, everyone noticed the abnormally large number of guards at the gate. They were stopped with spears and swords. "Halt!" the leader ordered, standing at the back of the group. "State your business in Seiluun."

Phil urged his mount forward, glaring down at the soldiers. "What's all this about?" he thundered.

The guards' stone expressions faltered and fell, relief replacing frozen fear. "Majesty!" they cried as one, and each then tried to tell their king of the city's troubles.

Lina quickly became fed up with the hysterics and silenced them with several sharp words. Phil nodded a slight thanks, the soldiers standing bewildered. "Now, Captain," the Prince started, facing the leader. "What seems to be the trouble?"

The man approached carefully, casting Lina a wary glance. He was fairly tall but built strong, the gray hair of his head and face cut short and clean. His blue armor sparkled with several gold metals. "We've been having all sorts of strange problems, Sire," he began, helping Phil dismount before handing the stallion over to one of the squires hiding in the back. The Captain led the group into the city as he told the events of the last month. Lina noticed a fearful air about the people, justifying the gravity of the situation that had the soldiers in a near panic.

"Just after you left, Majesty, several trolls attacked the outer farms," the Captain explained. "No one was hurt, but it happened again three nights later, and twice more after that. Then, about two weeks ago, a group of nearly twenty attacked the guard station by the western gate."

"Trolls are hardly a threat to our guard, Captain." Phil smiled with confidence, waving his hand as if to dismiss the topic as trivial. "Is this why you sent a messenger off to drag me away from my mission of justice?"

"Nobody invited him to barge in," Lina muttered.

The soldier cleared his throat carefully. "Normally I'd agree with you, Sire, but these trolls were…strange."

"How so?"

"Well…." The Captain seemed reluctant to explain. He had served Prince Philionel for many years and knew the king did not understand the ways of things other than "just" and "unjust." But then he caught a glance from the loud red-head; she was listening, and so were the hooded man and the priestess. "They were working together, Sire. And not just in attacking; they seemed to know where to hit us, where we were weak." The Prince looked as though he was taking the matter a bit more seriously, and the Captain's confidence grew. "Also, a few got into the town before reinforcements arrived. Sire, they were heading for the old Earth Temple."

Amelia cocked her head, turning to her suddenly disturbed father. "What's in the Temple?"

"A sacred item, Amelia," he started, rubbing at his beard. "One that is supposed to increase magical ability." The Prince crossed his arms in thought, ignoring Lina's hungry, questioning eyes. "No sorcerer has been able to unlock its secrets, though. And the trolls may have been after it? This is truly a problem then, isn't it?"

"Worse than you think, Phil-san," Zelgadis spoke up, holding Lina with one hand to keep her from running off to storm the temple herself. "Trolls not only don't work together, they can't, mentally, without a leader. And they have no magical ability to enhance."

Sylphiel cleared her throat, interrupting with a soft, "Excuse me? Perhaps we should find a place to discuss this?"

The priestess was obviously worried, more than normal, and that fact was able to pull Lina from her foolishness to the problem at hand. "I agree. Is there someplace we can go to talk, Phil-san?"

"A room in the palace, I suppose, but I won't be able to join you." He smiled down at Amelia. "My daughter will speak for me while I tend to the Court and Council. Captain?"

The soldier stepped forward. "Yes, Sire?"

"See to my friends, will you? And give them any information they may need."

Lina stared after Phil as he left, clearly shocked. "I didn't think he could actually be serious," she mused.

"Father does that in real emergencies," Amelia answered, grinning widely.

"He wasn't serious with Copy Rezo," Zelgadis pointed out.

"Well, that wasn't--"

Lina clamped a hand over the girl's mouth. "If you dare say that wasn't an emergency," she hissed. "I'll toast you!"

* * *

"So, list off the problems again, Captain."

Captain Layion stood in a relaxed attention near the door, facing Lina, who leaned against the closed window. Gourry sat cross-legged on the floor near her feet, the other girls and Zelgadis in large chairs around the room. Other than the window, a lamp in the corner served as the only light source. A table off to the side held several empty plates from the group's finished meal. Layion was still trying to get over the amount of food eaten when Lina broke his train of thought.

"Well," he started, pulling together all the information from reports and his own experience. Something told him that nothing would get by this strange, comical group, especially Lina Inverse. Her identity had come as a surprise: sorceress, fugitive, heroine, and now friend of the King. If anything, she could solve his problems. "First was the random farm attacks--"

"Coordinated or not?" Lina interrupted.

"Not. Maybe four in a group, at most."

Lina nodded. "Go on."

The Captain shook off his nervousness. He suddenly felt very much like a cadet again, being grilled by a senior officer. "A little over two weeks ago the coordinated attacks on the western gates started. Those have been happening about every few nights since."

"Just the west wall?" Zelgadis was the one to ask this time, now unmasked. Layion, to their small surprise and relief, had not found the chimera as disturbing as they had feared.

"Yes. No other gates even reported seeing a troll." The room was silent for several moments before Layion spoke up, a hint of fear plain in his voice. "There is one other thing…" he started hesitantly.

Lina looked at him sharply. He hadn't mentioned anything else to Phil. _But that might be a smart move,_ Lina reminded herself wryly. "What 'other thing?'" she asked, as calmly as possible.

Now the Captain flushed with embarrassment. "There have been reports of ghosts for the past two nights. But the men have all been on edge from the trolls," he went on when Lina looked to speak. "They're tired from constant watch. And there are so many stories about the object in the temple--"

"Wait wait wait!" Lina interrupted, holding up a hand. "Let's take this slowly, okay?" She waited until Layion calmed and nodded. "Tell me about this ghost first, then the sacred object."

The Captain took a deep breath, fears and embarrassment fading. She was taking him seriously. "The men near the temple have reported seeing a figure in a dark cloak and hood. The first night he just sort of circled, as if he was trying to find a way in. He kept hiding, and most of the guards thought they had imagined it. Still, with everything going on, they reported it."

Layion's eyes fell, searching for the words to continue. The events that he had been a part of were still frightfully vivid. "Last night I went to the temple myself. Just after midnight it appeared. For awhile it was just a shadow, circling the building. Then it got very brave and came out into the open."

Amelia and Sylphiel were spellbound, watching the Captain with wide eyes. "What did you _do_?" Amelia whispered.

Layion carefully straightened his uniform's navy shirt, smoothing down wrinkles that weren't there. "We called a greeting, a warning, a challenge--nothing worked. He--it--just stood there, staring at us. The men…." He visibly swallowed his pride. "_We_ were too afraid to do anything. We didn't want to stay, but we weren't about to leave the temple either."

"And it didn't do anything else?" Lina questioned.

"No. It stayed for maybe an hour. I finally got some of the men to try to approach it, but it hid when they came close."

"Hid?"

"Yes."

Lina nodded thoughtfully. "Then it probably wasn't a ghost--or a Mazoku, for that matter." She locked gazes with the Captain. "Either one would have simply disappeared, or would have attacked." Layion nodded but didn't reply, and Lina continued. "Now tell us about this item."

"It's called the Seed of the Earth and supposedly dates back about two thousand years." He shrugged. "There's not much about it in any records, except that a priest brought it here for safe keeping. It's been in the hands of the priests of Seiluun ever since.

"There are legends about it," he continued. "But there are so many--there's no way to tell which are true, if any of them are."

"What are the legends?" Gourry asked curiously.

Lina snorted softly. "Like you'd understand them."

Layion ignored the comment. "There are several. One says it's the eye of some monster entrusted to us by the priests and brings bad luck to any who hold it. Another says it's haunted; some of the soldiers thought the caped figure was the ghost."

"What about the magic enhancing abilities?" Amelia spoke up. She was leaning forward in her seat, obviously fascinated by this object that had been under her nose for so long without her knowing.

The Captain shook his head. "It's all just speculation and legend," he answered apologetically. "There are many theories, but no sorcerer has ever been able to do anything with it."

Layion stopped, and Lina decided that was the end of his tale. She forced a cheerful smile, hurrying to usher the Captain out the door. "Well, thank you very much, Captain Layion. If you don't mind, we'll be taking it from here."

The soldier blinked, confused, as the short red-head began forcing his well-built figure out of the room. "You…you'll take care of it?" he asked meekly.

"Yes yes, don't worry about a thing. We won't mention it." She winked. "Just please leave the ghost to us, and you handle the trolls, okay?"

Layion smiled with obvious relief, glad to be free of the burden. He left the room without further coaxing. "Thank you very much, Lina-san."

The sorceress waved his words aside with her hand, grinning with self-confidence. "Thank us by convincing Phil-san to give us a big reward."

The Captain laughed, worries lifting. "Lina-san, I will pay you from my own pocket if you can solve this for us." He saluted, then waved good-bye before shutting the door.

Lina immediately became serious, stalking back to her place by the window. They were all lost in their own thoughts for several moments before Zelgadis spoke to the red-head. "Are you thinking what I am?"

"That this ghost is the one controlling the trolls?" He nodded, and Lina allowed herself a long moan. "Just when things were starting to quiet down….If only we could get outta this." She smiled bitterly. "All this sounds too dangerous--and familiar--for me to ignore."

"Um…Lina-san?"

The sorceress looked up, surprised that one of the others may have actually been following the conversation. "What is it, Sylphiel?"

The priestess sat with her hands held tightly in her lap, shoulders hunched up by her ears. She spoke to the floor. "About the item in the temple…."

Amelia leaned forward. "Do you know more about it? I've never been in there."

Lina grew impatient as the priestess stuttered on a reply. Zelgadis spoke before the red-head could scold her. "Sylphiel, if you know, it could help us figure this out."

Sylphiel nodded, comforted by the reassurance in his voice. She took a deep breath, willing herself to look at her friends. Gourry offered her an encouraging smile from the floor.

"What Layion-san said was true, but my father told me more about it. There was some sort of cult in the south that it belonged to. About fourteen hundred years ago a sorcerer attacked them and stole it."

"Fourteen hundred, huh? Wasn't that Kaika?" Lina nodded at the priestess's affirmation. "The guy who made all those golems and attacked in the Coastal region." The story wasn't a well known one, and that was the extent of her knowledge. "Did your dad say how it ended?"

Sylphiel shrugged. "Not really. He just said it was assumed Kaika was beaten by the cult's fighters. But the Seed wasn't the only talisman lost; it was one of the Sacred Arms."

Amelia cocked her head. "Sacred Arms?"

"Five sacred items said to enhance magical ability," Zelgadis answered. "Rezo mentioned them once. Three are housed in temples, the other two are hidden; no one knows where they are." He met Lina's curious eyes, answering her unasked question. "Rezo didn't go after them because it's said they only work together. The Philosopher's Stone would be easier to find than searching for five items, plus fighting off any soldiers guarding them."

Lina nodded, trying to form a plan. "What happens if whoever this is gets hold of them?"

Sylphiel wrapped herself in her arms. "Legend says that, once put together, the bearer will be able to cast a terrible spell, one capable of wiping out an entire city."

"Huh. That's not so bad," Lina scoffed. "Dragon Slave can do that, Mega Brando can--and you've _seen_ that happen. Hell, even a few Fireballs could with a very powerful sorcerer!"

The priestess shook her head, eyes wide with the knowledge she held. "No. No, Lina-san. This spell is more powerful than _all_ of those!"

The room grew quiet as Lina and Sylphiel stared at each other, the latter willing her friend to understand with her gaze alone. Amelia finally broke the spell, asking in a frightened voice, "How powerful is it?"

Sylphiel started with the sound, releasing her grip on her shoulders and confining her hands to her lap. Her eyes lowered slowly to the ground, silently praying.

"It…it's s-supposed to be more p-powerful than…than G-Giga Slave…."

Lina sank back against the wall. She suddenly felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. More powerful than Giga Slave? She slowly turned to Zelgadis, hoping he could contradict the shrine maiden's statement. "Zel…have you ever even _heard_ of this…?"

The chimera shook his head, gaze unfocused. "How could it be possible?" The question wasn't directed at anyone, spoken to the air as if the gods could hear and answer. "To pull it off….It would take an incredible amount of power. No human could handle it."

"_Nothing_ could handle it!" Lina protested. "There's _no one_ that strong! Not even Rezo could have…." The group fell into silence again. Lina and Zelgadis were both feeling dizzy by the amount of power being suggested. Sylphiel and Amelia seemed to pick up on the desperation of this news, knowing only what normal spells could cause and shuddering at the thought of something worse.

Gourry was the only one unfazed by the revealed horrors. He glanced curiously from face to face, unsure whether to speak or not. Then something Sylphiel had said a moment before popped to the front of his thoughts. _If I can change the subject, maybe everyone'll calm down_, he decided. "Hey, Lina."

She faced him slowly, preparing to attack at the slightest sign off stupidity. After all, she needed _something_ to take her frustrations out on. "What?"

The blond swordsman clasped his ankles, leaning forward a bit. "What about the Arm thing-a-ma-giggies?" he asked innocently. "Don't we have to fight that ghost-thingy or something?"

Lina took a very deep breath, fingers balling into fists. "Gourry, if there was one time to keep your big mouth--"

"Lina wait!" Zelgadis interrupted, jumping to his feet, interposing himself between her and the knight. "He's right."

Lina blinked, utterly confused and equally surprised by the chimera's sudden movement. "He is?"

"Yes," he answered, turning to Sylphiel. "Didn't you say that the spell can only be cast with _all_ the Arms found?"

The priestess nodded rapidly, hope returning to her eyes. "Yes, that's true!"

"So if we can get at least one," Amelia concluded. "The bad guys won't be able to use this super spell?"

Lina smiled. "Great! Then we can find all of them after this one. Good job, Gourry." She punched him--not at all softly--on the head, then laughed as he collapsed.

"By the way, Sylphiel-san," Amelia asked her friend. "It's really amazing how you know all that stuff about the super spell and the Arms."

"Um, well…that is…." Sylphiel stuttered, blushed, and played with her fingers. "Well, actually…I st-stole a c-couple of the b-books from the library and…."

Lina, Zelgadis, and Amelia sighed loudly, knowing they should have guessed as much.

**The Sacred Arms**

Chapter 2: Confrontation! The Sacred Arms Mystery

Lina huddled against the hard stone, shivering and thanking the gods that spring was coming soon. Sylphiel was beside her, looking more miserable than the sorceress felt. Both were wrapped in their capes, perched on a small balcony just above the door of the temple. The area around them was deserted, the full moon making it easy to see everything in the small courtyard but shadowing the streets and allies. A cool wind blew, chilling Lina further_. Damn it! How come these ghosts and demons can't just come out during the day? Don't they know I'm freezing? When this is over, I'm taking a long, hot bath._

The group of five had set up around the courtyard, sending the guards off to watch the city gates for trolls. Lina and Zelgadis had decided that the best course of action would be to lure the "ghost" out into the open, then surround it. If it came down to a fight, Sylphiel could guard the door, Amelia would prevent escape into the city, and the rest would--hopefully--capture the thief.

"L-Lina-san?" Sylphiel's voice was barely louder than the wind. Lina couldn't tell whether she was shaking from cold or fear. "How long d-do you suppose we will h-have to w-wait?"

"I'm not sure. Not too much longer, I think," she answered truthfully. Lina checked the sky, trying to judge the time. The moon was setting now, having come from behind the temple and moving towards the city, directly across from their hiding spot. "It's been a couple hours, and Captain Layion said it came around midnight."

The priestess shuddered. "Just like a horror story…."

Lina was right. Moments later one of the shadows directly across from the two hidden girls moved and detached itself from the buildings. It stood at the edge of the courtyard.

It was just as Layion had said; cloaked in a dark brown cape and hood, held together with a leather clasp at the throat. The mantle was long enough to drag a bit across the ground and big enough to hide any trace of a person underneath. The moon was at its back, leaving a black hole where the face should have been.

_"Just like a horror story ," huh? Gods, this is creepy_. A sudden wind made it hard to tell if the cloaked figure was looking around or standing still. Apparently satisfied, it slowly began to cross towards the temple, cape stirring up dust as it walked.

_Well, that at least means it's real and not a spirit_, Lina noted smugly_. Can't fake that_. She grinned to herself, not even turning as she asked her friend, "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

"Good."_ Almost here. Come on, you!_ Lina waited until the figure had crossed the middle of the square. She stood up, a Flare Arrow already forming, and launched it at the creature's feet. It wasn't meant to hit, only scare.

Somehow the intruder knew the attack was coming before it struck. The "ghost" leapt back just before the ground lit up in front of it, making no sound as the five fighters surrounded it. It surveyed them each in turn, still hidden beneath the hood, finally facing Lina.

The sorceress grinned. "Where do ya think _you're_ going?"

* * *

Tanith felt immediately wary when she realized there were no soldiers guarding the temple. She had stayed in the shadows for a long time, watching, hoping the trap would somehow give itself away. But nothing had happened, and finally the bait was too good to take.

The sudden surge of energy had warned her of the coming attack, allowing her to react quickly. It was soon obvious that the Arrow hadn't been really aimed at her, which was why she hadn't fled immediately.

_Now I wish I had_, she scolded herself, realizing she was surrounded. Then shock took over as she recognized the travelers from several days before in the woods_. Well, hopefully they're working for the king and will listen to reason,_ she prayed silently, facing the red-head_. Better try to hide what I am for a few moments more--_

"Where do ya think _you're_ going?"

_Keep your voice low and as raspy as possible_, Tanith instructed herself_. Try playing the "dark and scary" for awhile. That priestess looks ready to faint._ Feeling a bit more confident, she spoke.

"Stand aside," she commanded softly.

The red-head let out a short bark of laughter, hands on hips in a cocky pose. "Sorry, pal, but if anyone is getting any magic item, it's me." She grinned.

_Damn. That's not going to work._ Tanith considered Lina's self-assured expression. Behind her the two men moved a bit closer. _This is no good. Damn, what now?_

"What, no response?" Lina pouted in mock disappointment. "This isn't going to be much fun if you don't even fight back."

Tanith stood as straight as she could. _Everyone's counting on you,_ she reminded herself. Now was not the time to back down. "Stand aside," she repeated, putting more force into the words.

Lina cocked an eye, a bit surprised. This…person…_had_ to be a sorcerer; how else could he control trolls? And most sorcerers loved to play mind games and have verbal battles--gods knew she, Zel, and Rezo all had. _Perhaps it's time to be a bit more serious…._

"What do you want with the Seed?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "Or are you here for the tour?"

Tanith felt a moment of confusion, unsure. There was no easy way to reply; she couldn't very well explain to this strange group something she just _knew_ inside. In any case, they probably didn't know what they were up against. _Keep it simple_, Tanith decided. _Either get them to back off or get yourself away; you can try again tomorrow._

"My business is no concern of yours," she answered slowly, trying to make her voice as cool and detached as possible. "Unless you have reason to be here, stand aside."

Before Lina could retort, Amelia seemed to decide that this creature fell under the category of "unjust." "Evil villain!" Her exclamation caused everyone to jump in surprise. "You dare to attack a holy temple and steal a sacred relic. Such an act is unforgivable!" Tanith turned slowly, staring at the girl from under her hood. "I, Princess Amelia Wil Telsa de Seiluun, warrior for the side of goodness, shall punish you--"

The young sorceress's speech was cut short by a long, inhuman howl. Before any of the group could move, a horde of nearly ten trolls descended on the square. Lina cursed, dodging just in time to miss a spiked club aimed at her head. Sylphiel shrieked somewhere behind her, and Zelgadis was casting a spell across the courtyard.

Tanith cast a quick fire spell, incinerating a monster that had gotten past Amelia_. They must have broken through the city guards_. She faced another troll, raising her hands for another attack. To her surprise, the creature stopped in mid-step, suddenly wary. Apparently rethinking its target, it turned to go after the swordsman. Tanith was bewildered, but knew better than to waste a gift.

The red-head and priestess had abandoned the door to the temple, one blasting everything in sight while the other tried and failed to cast a Flare Arrow. As several more trolls entered the square, Tanith slipped unnoticed into the shrine.

* * *

The battle wasn't a tough one. Zelgadis moved easily from one opponent to the next, flame spells leaping from his hands like fireworks. Gourry wasn't far, cutting the monsters into pieces too complicated to regenerate. Zelgadis didn't worry about the others; Amelia was stronger than the others gave her credit for, Sylphiel could simply create a barrier if things got too hard for her to handle, and Lina….

Zelgadis smiled to himself, catching a glimpse of his friend. She was cursing and slaying trolls, eyes blazing as they fell into charred piles. _After Shabranigdu and Zanaffar, this is an easy workout._

It wasn't long before the courtyard was silent again. The townspeople had wisely stayed in their homes, and only ashes being blown away in the wind told of the battle. Lina brushed dust off her shoulder armor, smiling in clear satisfaction. "Well, that was a nice workout," she declared, echoing Zelgadis's earlier thoughts.

"Lina-san!" Amelia ran up to her elder, eyes wide with worry. "What about the ghost?"

"Aw, hell." Lina spun around to face the temple, anger quickly boiling. How dare that sorceress sneak away while they were fighting! "Where'd she go?"

Zelgadis came up beside her, pointing to the roof of the shrine. "Up there."

The cloaked figure stood easily on the peak of the building, one white hand poking out of the dark fabric, a small trail of gold escaping its fist. The sorceress held it up before them, fingers uncurling to reveal an emerald stone. It spun slowly on its chain, light reflecting from the full moon off it's smooth surface.

"Hey, sleezoid!" Lina shouted, shaking a fist in threat. "That thing's mine! Give it back right now!"

"You've lost," the figure stated plainly, ignoring the red-head's claim on the item. "Worse creatures will threaten your lives if you continue on this quest." The sorceress paused long enough to tuck the jewel somewhere within the large cape. The brown material swirled as she turned. "Back off now; this battle does not concern you."

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Lina's cry came too late, the figure disappearing off the other side of the temple. A quick spell launched her to the roof, but the sorceress had already melded back into the shadows. A moment later, Zelgadis was beside her. The two stared across the city, hoping to catch some sight of their escaped adversary. "Damn," Lina finally muttered, hands on hips, voice displaying her frustration where her expression was angry. "She got away."

"You sure it was a girl?"

Lina nodded. "Her voice, even if she was trying to disguise it."

Zelgadis silently agreed. He let his eyes wander for a moment more, thinking he saw the cloaked figure, then realizing the movement as laundry left out. He turned to the red-head. "Now what, Lina?"

"Lina Inverse does _not_ give up so easily," she hissed. "If trolls are the best she's got, she'd better be ready to get beaten very badly."

* * *

Tanith carefully placed two more logs on her small fire, squinting as a light breeze blew smoke into her face. Straightening from her crouched position, she surveyed the small clearing she had chosen for her camp; the foliage was thick and would make noise if anyone--or any_thing_-- tried to get to her. The trees were tall, hiding all signs of her camp except from someone flying directly over her.

Satisfied, Tanith removed her cloak before seating herself between the large roots of a giant oak. With great care she straightened out her knee-length, white skirt, shifting to make herself more comfortable. Tearing or even fraying the only clothing she had would be unacceptable; she didn't have the time or money to replace them. _Such is the life we lead_, she thought, smiling sadly. It was a saying out of her past. _The last time I heard it was right before--_

She crushed the thought before it could reveal itself. To keep the memories away, Tanith pulled her small pack to her, spilling the contents into her lap. These were, sadly, the only things she owned: nine silver pieces (barely enough for a meal, if she ever chose to enter an inn), a spool of thread for fixing clothing (pine needles took the place of an actual needle), a handful of glass-like stones, and half a loaf of bread. Also among the items were a pearl comb engraved with tiny birds (an item to be hidden quickly with raw memories still present), and the Seed of the Earth.

Tanith put away everything but the Seed, running slow fingers over the medallion. The green stone shone brightly, set into a ring of gold shaped like a strange, elongated cat. A chain was fastened to the top at the back of the feline's head, just behind a small, spiraling horn. Its kitten lips were pulled in a gentle smile as it lounged around the jewel. Tanith stared in awe at the detail of the cat's fur, tiny limbs, and almost child-like face.

_This is no seed. A seed brings about new life_. Tanith felt a tinge of sadness and sympathy. _This is a memorial, a symbol of the death of a great sorceress._

Tanith knew the true history of the Seed, a fact that could not be said about the group she had so recently encountered. "Stupid people," she muttered, clutching the Sacred Arm. " Those five have no idea what this means…."

She slipped the item back into her pack, pulling the dark cloak around her as a blanket. A voice from long ago rose in her mind, belonging to a kind and very old friend.

_"It's call the Seed of the Earth, and it is as old as our following. It was worn by Mage Terynn, one of the original Mages. The Seed was blessed after she died, gifted with the power and knowledge of the Earth Spirit, Bephimos. It was used for many generations to train the Chosen Ones following her. It represents Mage Terynn's sacrifice and her love for the earth."_

"Selfless sacrifice…" Tanith whispered, staring up past the trees to the star-filled sky. She spoke to the tiny points of light as if they could listen and answer. "That was my destiny, once. Now…now I'm fighting alone with no clear enemy and a bunch of stupid humans sticking their noses where they shouldn't."

Tanith paused, suddenly realizing what she had said. It was the first time she had referred to these people as "humans" out loud. _All this fighting, and all the memories coming back….They're making me think like a Ruumin again and not a poor, wandering girl. Ever since that night--_

Again she fought down her own mind, refusing to release the memories she had spent eight years trying to hide. _Not now_, she told herself_. Not with these battles coming up, not with my duty to fulfill. I…I…._

Tanith curled up within her cape, closing her eyes. The fire cracked loudly, startling a mouse that had crept to the edge of the clearing. It scampered into the bushes. With slow, trembling hands, Tanith moved her headband, freeing the pair of long, pointed ears from their fabric prison. They jumped away from her fingers, sore from a long day of being hidden and eager to stick out on either side of her head once more. The skin of her back, just along her shoulder blades, began to itch and tingle, another reminder of the non-human blood that flowed through her. Tanith choked on a single sob that fought its way past her lips. No others followed, much to her relief, and she pulled the hood over her head. Sleep mercifully came soon after, but not before her mind could finish it's thoughts from before.

_That night…when I killed them all….I can't handle it now…_

_…Not now, and not ever…._

* * *

"Okay, Sylphiel. Spill it. Anything you know about the Arms, the Temples, everything."

The priestess glanced up doubtfully. They were sitting in Amelia's room, the only place big enough for them all to fit and not be interrupted. Sylphiel sat beside the princess on the bed, Gourry cross-legged on the floor. Zelgadis rested easily in an over-sized chair, his hard expression of closed eyes and crossed arms contrasting with the soft pink cushions. The red-headed sorceress was in her usual standing position by the window. Bright morning sunlight slipped through the heavy curtains. "But you must know more than me, Lina-san," she answered meekly. "All I know is what I've read."

Lina considered this. "I know there are supposed to be five, and I have a pretty good idea of where to find one of them. And I know that no one really knows where they come from."

Sylphiel nodded, trying to gather what little information she had on the relics. "Well, they are related to a cult that turned from worship of the Dragon Kings," she began hesitantly. "Supposedly, each one has the carving of a mythical beast on it." She gripped her hands in concentration. "The Gauntlet of Fire is supposed to be in the city of Mabran. One of the books mentioned the Wind Gauntlet being in a city by the ocean, but I don't know which one."

"That's pretty much what I know." Lina sighed, somewhat disgusted with her own lack of knowledge on the subject_. Sorcery genius, and I can't even find one of the most famous sacred items in the world. _"How 'bout you, Zel?"

The chimera shook his head. "Just what I told you before," he replied. He opened one slitted eye. "I was too busy looking for the Stone to research the Arms."

Gourry, for once paying a bit of attention, cocked his head inquisitively. "Why don't we go back to that big place with all the books?"

"Rezo's library?" Lina shook her head. "No time. And if Rezo didn't think the Arms could help him, he may have the books packed away somewhere." She shrugged helplessly. "The explosions would have destroyed it all anyway. Or blown them away."

Amelia had been silent the entire morning, deep in thought. Now her head came up, eyes bright. "Rana!"

The group turned to her. "Rana?" Sylphiel repeated.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lina added.

"The City of Rana." Amelia explained. "Just now, when you said blown away, I remembered something one of the priests told me long ago."

"So, spit it out already!"

Amelia grinned, glad to finally be helping. "The priest told me he once visited a Temple of the Wind in Rana before he came here. He had studied some item there and wanted to see the Seed." The princess beamed, enjoying the pleased expressions on her seniors' faces. "Rana is just a five day journey from Mabran by cart, shorter if we fly most of the way."

"And Mabran's nearly two weeks from here, unless we _really_ push it," Lina put in, eyes sparkling with the anticipation of the upcoming adventure. She wrung her hands greedily. "Just think of how powerful I'll be once I get these Sacred Arms. Nothing will be able to stop me!"

Zelgadis sighed, standing from his chair. "If we're hoping to beat our caped friend, we'll have to leave immediately. She's already got a head start on us."

"Yes, yes, yes, let's go." Lina bounced towards the door, grin stretching from ear to ear. "Pack up and meet outside in half an hour. If you're not there," she warned, "I'm leaving ya!"

* * *

"Empty." Lina sulked through the doors of the temple in Mabran. "I can't believe it's empty. How could she have beaten us here?" Lina turned her forlorn eyes on her friends following her outside. "How could she do this to me?"

Amelia and Sylphiel looked similarly disappointed. "Maybe we just left too late," the former suggested softly. Best not to upset the sorceress when she was in one of _those_ moods. "We can still beat her to the Wind Temple."

"I know, I know," Lina growled to herself. "I just can't stand thinking some third-rate troll-user is beating me."

Zelgadis leaned closer. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Gourry came up on her left. "Hey, Lina?"

The sorceress grounded her teeth together, not willing to listen to the swordsman's idiotic comments. "What?"

"Didn't you say we missed that person?"

"Yeah."

Gourry jerked a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the temple behind them. "Then why is she standing over there?"

The group whirled. Sure enough, the dark cloaked figure was perched on the roof, a mirror image of their first encounter. Lina felt her anger growing; that this girl should think she was good enough to not only beat them to the temple but to actually _wait_ for them to catch up was too much. _I'll get her for sure this time_. 

"Nice of you to wait," she called up acidly, making her anger clear. "Why not do us a favor and hand over the Seed and Gauntlet while you're at it?"

The figure shifted slightly as if unsure. "I don't have the Gauntlet," she finally admitted.

Lina blinked, suddenly puzzled but willing to play along. "Well then, who does?"

The sorceress shrugged. "The trolls beat me here. I came just before you."

Now Lina was completely lost. _But I thought she was controlling the trolls!_ her mind cried. She cast a look as Zelgadis, but his wary attention was focused only on the cloaked sorceress. Slowly, Lina came out of her fighters position. Somehow she knew the girl wasn't lying_. Perhaps I've been wrong._

The hopeful thought came and went. Best not to trust anything for now. There was only one question she wanted answered now: "Why did you wait for us?"

The sorceress shifted again. Finally, after a few moments of hesitation, she answered. "To warn you one last time." Her voice faltered on the first few words, but her courage quickly grew_. She's listening. They weren't involved with the trolls. Maybe you can convince them to back off_. "You don't know what you're up against, and it would be best if you didn't get yourself involved with the Arms."

_Oh no, you don't_. "I know perfectly well what I'm getting into," Lina replied loudly. "I know all about the power that comes when the five are brought together." She glared darkly. "I've seen too many greedy bastards causing trouble to let another go by."

Now Tanith was angry. This red-head didn't know the first thing about the. _Forget it_, she told herself_. If they want to risk their necks, let them. _

"Fine," she answered out loud. "Do as you wish. But if you get in my way again, you'll pay." Before the group could react, she was gone, off the roof and into the forest.

Lina didn't bother to follow this time. _We'll see about that_, she silently retorted. _We'll just see_. 

Zelgadis stared at the spot where the girl had been, thoughts jumbled and senses in a whirl. He'd gotten a sudden chill, listening to her voice. Something just _felt_ wrong about the sorceress, a feeling he couldn't place or describe. He'd felt for a moment as if the ground had fallen out from beneath his feet, then leapt back up to shove his stomach into his throat_. We have to beat her to the next temple_, an inner voice told him. _Whatever game she's playing, it _can't_ be good_. He barely heard Lina's command to get going, following absently as he tried to control the warnings of his mind.

**The Sacred Arms**

Chapter 3: Capture! Who Is This Tanith Person?

As Lina approached the Wind Temple, she felt more prepared. Gourry walked at her side, hand resting on his sword hilt. Behind them were Amelia and Sylphiel, both looking tired but determined as Zelgadis guarded their backs. The last three days of their four day trek had been plagued with troll attacks. All agreed that their enemy--whether it was the cloaked sorceress or someone else--had decided they were getting too nosy.

_That girl did warn you_, Lina's conscience reminded her. It too had harassed her during the excursion west, serving as the part of her that was hoping for an ally. _She said we shoulda stayed out of this. She's probably just trying to stop some other sorcerer._

_It's too much like Rezo_, Lina argued with herself_. He was willing to release Shabranigdu, even knowing the consequences. She's after the most powerful spell in the world. Who knows what her motives are?_

_Maybe the same as yours_, she contradicted herself. _Remember, she wasn't the one who attacked first._

_Unless she's controlling the trolls._

_You can't be sure of that._

Lina shook her head violently, Gourry looking at her inquisitively. She ignored him_. This is no time to be arguing with myself,_ she scolded silently. _Better to act now and ask later_.

The Wind Temple was located on the edge of a tall cliff overlooking the ocean. It had been built much like the Fire Temple had: tall wooden doors, dark windows, dull gray brick. Much to Lina's relief, no one was on the sloping roof that she could see through the trees. She cast her followers a _look_, then came out of the forest.

They walked right into a battle.

The waves and wind had blocked out all sounds of the fight, working to mask the group's arrival as well. The caped sorceress was facing an equally dark, cloaked man. He, however, had no hood, revealing a long, thin face and bald head. His skin had been painted with black stripes, ears weighed down with silver clips and studs. One arm was within his black wrap, the left one dangling at his side. Half-way up his lower arm a band connected him to a long, wicked-looking blade. He smiled, breathing deeply with fatigue, eyes locked solely on the sorceress.

Zelgadis came up silently beside Lina. "What now?"

"We wait," she decided after a moment. "Let's see what they do." Doubt was painted clearly on the chimera's face, but he stayed quiet.

The combatants glared at each other for several minutes before the man spoke. "Such a bad child you are," he chided. His voice was high, his "s's" drawn out to almost a hiss. The one arm shifted within the cloak. "Attacking a temple and a poor man like myself."

"Return the Arms to me," the girl demanded, her own voice tight with something close to panic.

The man grinned. "You don't deserve such powerful toys. You'll only cause trouble with them." In a sudden movement he pointed his blade at the girl, attacking with a Digger Bolt.

But the sorceress was already in motion, dodging easily. Flames sprung from two fingers on each hand, spiraling out towards the man. Her voice rose above the fire and waves, shouting out the name of the spell. _"Flame STORM!!!"_

Lina glanced sharply at Zelgadis, their surprise mirrored by the cloaked man as he scrambled to avoid being hit. "Flame Storm" was not a Black Magic spell, nor was it White or Shaman. The battle continued, but no more words escaped from the sorceress. Her attacks were based either on fire, wind, and a single, ground-shaking earth spell. Lina was amazed by the girl's speed and grace; her movements seemed almost dance-like.

_But the way she moves--like she's not even thinking about it_. Her eyes followed the pale hands and swift feet. _It's strange, but the smoothness, almost looking instinctual, reminds me Zelgadis_….

The end came when the sorceress caught the man off guard with a burst of powerful wind. He was thrown into a tree, trapped between the firm bark and his adversary's hidden eyes.

"Return the Arms," she demanded again.

He shook his head, hissing, "Never."

The girl didn't answer, raising a hand that was alive with flames. The man began to panic, pleading for her to let him live. Lina battled her own indecision, wondering exactly which side she'd rather see win.

Amelia didn't give her the chance to decide. "Lina-san," she hissed urgently. "We can't just let her kill him!" Before the red-head could reply or stop her, the princess ran forward, flying up to the roof of the church.

Tanith jumped as Amelia began to speak. "Sorceress who hides behind the mask of injustice!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger. "You who would kill a possibly innocent man in cold blood. Such an action is unforgivable, no matter what has been taken from you!" She made a fist, readying a spell. "Prepare yourself! _Fireball!"_

The sorceress escaped easily enough, but she wasn't prepared for her previous enemy to attack. The Diem Wind caught the back of her leg, sending her to her knees. He laughed in his high, hissing voice. "Fools!" he addressed them all as Lina and the rest of her group came out. "You would seal your own fates!" Before anyone else could respond or react he was gone, disappearing into the woods.

Amelia leapt off the roof, landing next to Lina. She winced at the look in her friend's eyes. "I…made a mistake…didn't I?"

"You idiots!" Tanith answered for her. She was on her feet, still hidden within her dark hood. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Lina crossed her arms, smiling sarcastically. "Yeah, stopped you."

The whole group felt that if they could have seen the girl's eyes, they would have been blazing brighter than her fire had. Truthfully, Tanith was frightened. She was tired, beaten, and the anger in the sorceress and chimera's eyes was enough to silence her own rage. Without another word she turned, fleeing into the trees.

"Oh, no. Not this time." Lina was right behind her, Gourry and Zelgadis on her heels, the others following a moment later. It was soon clear, however, that the sorceress was quickly out-distancing them. Lina cursed, swatting at branches. "Damn it. We'll never catch her at this rate."

"Lina." Zelgadis came up beside her. "I can stop her."

She glanced at him, his eyes causing her mind to flick back to a time when she had once fought the chimera herself. He had passed her with inhuman speed, knocking all breath out of her with a knee to her gut. In the least, the act would put the sorceress down long enough for the others to catch up. _It's the only way._

"Okay. Do it."

The chimera nodded, and was gone.

* * *

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._

A bush blocked her path. She leapt over it easily, stumbled on some uneven ground, and continued to run.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

Tree branches reached for her. Roots tripped her. Wind blew the dark hood into her eyes. Footfalls crashed behind her.

_Damn, it, damn it, DAMN IT!_

First that sorcerer, beating her to the temple, then laying in wait for her. He'd attacked her as soon as she had appeared, throwing her off guard, allowing him to steal the amulet. Then _they_ had to show up, making her nervous.

_Damn them all._

And now she had lost three of the Arms and was being chased by a bunch of who-knows-what, each of them probably working for her unknown enemy and ready to kill her. She was too worn to fly, and even if she could, an aerial chase and battle was not an ideal situation at this time.

She felt rather than saw the person pass her. Her senses tingled with power, one she knew but had rarely experienced. A demon, a creature born in fire and clothed in night. The presence sent a chill down her back. She felt as though the nightmares and horror stories of her childhood had suddenly risen and solidified. The demon was cutting her off, turning to face her. For one to show up now, when she was in danger of collapsing and surely being overtaken, must have been a hell-sent curse.

Then the realization came.

_Oh Gods, the chimera!_

And as if in answer to her thoughts a blurred figure rose before her, grayish cape billowing behind him as he approached with impossible speed.

Time froze. Her hood was suddenly gone, arms and legs halted in mid step. Her eyes were locked on the man's bent form. Blue-violet hair covered his eyes, his body a mirror of her own halted movement. Tanith held the dim sense that he was still coming towards her, one knee lifting, aiming to crush her middle. A thousand thoughts spun through her mind in less than a heartbeat, but one cried out above all others.

_I've failed. If he doesn't kill me with this hit, the others….Oh Lords, is this it? Is this truly the end? After so long….I'm going to die…._

Then their eyes met, and all thoughts were banished.

They were bright blue, deep as the ocean and just as beautiful. What she had once mistaken for a deformed, ugly face was revealed as sharp and smooth, the stones of his golem part rounded as glass from the sea. His expression was one of firm determination, but when their gazes joined it changed to one of surprise, then something close to panic.

It was a feeling she shared. Her instincts cried out almost painfully somewhere within her stomach, begging her to run from the demon. But there was no escape, and fate again dealt her a cruel blow as time returned to normal.

Her breath was gone, lungs brutally crushed, body thrown back the way she had come. Through the pain that left no part of her untouched came the sensation of flying. Her sight was blocked by tears, throat aching at her attempts to scream with no air.

She met the unyielding bark of a giant tree, and head snapped back. Thankfully, the world chose that moment to fade, and Tanith gratefully dropped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zelgadis was standing beside the tree when Lina finally caught up to him. The expressions of his face were unreadable as he stared down at the unmoving form. The sorceress approached slowly, amazed that their prey had been immobilized so quickly. She cast a glance at Gourry, but he was looking at the girl, his greater height allowing him to see over the bushes hiding her from Lina's view. She finally came forward, gazing with shock at the unconscious figure.

The girl couldn't have been much older than Lina, if not the same age. She was slightly taller than the red-head but just as thin and perhaps a bit more muscular. What captured the group's attention, however, was her strange clothing and hauntingly beautiful appearance.

The dark cloak had fallen off, or perhaps been removed; it looked as though she had been lain on her back after hitting the giant oak. _Same as me_, Lina thought absently. She wore a pair of shin high boots, a knee-length skirt, and a short cape that covered her chest as well as her back, all a dirty white. Her sleeveless, sky blue shirt was cut tight against her body, the neck cuffed in a black band that matched her belt. Several small, leather bags hung from the circlet, and Lina vowed to check them later. She wore five stones as jewelry: dark and light blue at her ears, red attached to a black headband, green at her throat, and opaque white clipped to her cape. Her corn-silk hair fell nearly to her waist, and Lina imagined that, if it hadn't been tangled and dirty, it would shine like the sun itself. Her skin was unnaturally pale, face twisted with the barest hint of pain. "Zel," she whispered, as if speaking loudly would break the glass-like maiden. "What did you do?"

The chimera shook his head, coming out of his own repose. "The same as I did before," he reported in an equally soft voice. A hint of guilt touched his eyes. "I didn't know she was so…small…."

Gourry nodded thoughtfully. "Beating Lina for size is pretty amazing." He cocked his head. "But she's bigger in other ways."

Lina knocked him to the ground.

Amelia and Sylphiel finally rejoined their group, out of breath and looking weary. Their shock was plain on their faces when they saw the girl, the priestess kneeling beside her. Amelia turned to their leader. "What do we do now, Lina-san?"

She considered a moment. "We can't take her back to the city," she mused. "People would get curious. And we don't want her blowing things up when she wakes."

"Does that mean we can't go back to the temple, either?"

Lina shook her head. "If that guy comes back, we don't want him catching us in the open."

"Lina-san," Sylphiel finally spoke up. "She's been hurt very badly." Her eyes were wide and frightened, worry overpowering any wariness in the presence of the sorceress. "I need to heal her soon."

Lina finally really looked at their enemy, and was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. The girl's breath was shallow and gasping, mouth hanging slackly open. One arm had been unconsciously wrapped about her middle, and Lina wondered if any of her ribs had been broken_. Can't let her go and die before we get answers. _"Okay, here's the plan." She pointed at each of her friends in turn as she spoke. "Gourry, you and Zelgadis go find a clearing or something for us to stay in. After that, find either food or a stream so I can fish, then gather firewood. Amelia, you help Sylphiel with the healing. I'll help, too, but mostly I'll be keeping watch. Let's go."

* * *

The world took its time coming back to Tanith, her senses slowly awakening before her mind could understand their jumbled signals. She was lying on her side, hands behind her. Grass tickled her face and closed eyelids. A fire cracked somewhere nearby, and smoke passed her nose.

She was in pain; her head throbbed with every heartbeat, her back bruised_. What happened? Did I fall? What--_

Her memory suddenly produced answers, causing her to freeze_. The sorcerer, the princess, the red-head, the chimera….Have I been captured?_ She wanted to jump up, but decided that, until she got her bearings, it would be best if none of them knew she was conscious.

They were talking quietly, their words muffled and indiscernible. Tanith slowly moved her hands: they were bound tight, as were her ankles. Her large cloak was gone. Fearing detection at any moment, she opened her eyes, gazing upon her captors.

The two dark haired girls sat with their backs to her, the swordsman leaning against a nearby tree. The sorceress and chimera were facing her, but neither had noticed her awareness_. Now I can study them_, she decided. _Get a better idea of what I'm up against_. She was trying to be determined, but deep inside she was trembling; she was alone against five. Tanith pushed her fears aside, knowing that doubt would only make this harder for her.

By the time she had finished her examination of the group, her fears were not settled. The priestess was very strong in the protection and healing magics, the princess being fairly good both White and Shaman. The swordsman seemed perfectly normal, save the magical blade at his hip. The sorceress--Lina?--was as or even more powerful than Tanith herself, and the Shamanist chimera was perhaps a step below her. _But that rock body would make up for what he lacks in magic,_ she reminded herself despairingly. _Bright Spirit, how am I going to get out of this one?_

_ _

Tanith felt herself growing very small then, as though she was suddenly becoming a child again. The world seemed to shift beneath her, the ground no longer soft with grass but hard, like wood. The night sky faded, casting everything around her into darkness, save the figures before her. Tanith wondered if she were going to faint again, then forced herself back into awareness. She tried to lift her head, get it off the hard forest floor, but a wave of dizziness and nausea forced her still. She heard a voice yelling, but it was not hers or her captors'.

She closed her eyes tightly. _It's a dream_, she told herself fiercely_. It doesn't matter that you're awake; it's still a dream_. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up, relieved that the world had righted itself. _You've got to keep it together. You've got to get out of this._

Sylphiel turned around then, expression going from worried to surprised when she saw that their captive was awake. "Lina-san."

The group's conversation stopped, but no one jumped up. The red-head gazed across the fire as the two other girls moved besides Gourry. For a moment Tanith's eyes met those of the chimera, and she shuddered. The flickering light made his sharp features even more so, his slitted orbs reflecting the flames with an eerie glow.

"'Bout time you got up," Lina commented, dragging her attention away from the sorcerer. "We've been waiting to get some answers."

Tanith forced herself to breath slowly, trying to dispel the lump that had worked it's way into her stomach. The images of her dream still haunted her, and she took her time in hiding them again. All the while, Lina sat perfectly still, arms crossed and posture relaxed. _Don't let her get to you_. Her eyes shifted for a moment before returning to the sorceress. _Or the chimera. They don't know anything. They can't make you tell them._

Tanith gathered her courage, facing the red-head as squarely as she could from the ground. "What do you want?" she asked strongly.

Lina cocked an eye. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Depends on the questions."

The sorceress grinned, apparently pleased with her reply. Tanith felt a flash of anger that she should be enjoying this. "Well then," she started, still smiling. "Can you tell us exactly who you are?"

Tanith considered a moment, debating between truth and lie. Truth won. "Tanith."

"No last name?"

Another moment. "I don't have one."

The grin increased. "Well, I suppose I'd better introduce myself and my companions." She gestured to each in turn. "Amelia Wil Telsa de Seiluun, Gourry Gabriev, Sylphiel Nels Rada, Zelgadis Graywords, and I," she stated proudly, "Am Lina Inverse, sorcery genius."

For a moment Tanith thought to laugh at the title, but something about the name caused her to pause. The name Lina Inverse was very popular in some of the towns she had visited. But it was more familiar than that, and a memory--one that wasn't edged with fear and death--sprang easily into her mind. It was the same, fatherly voice that had reminded her of the story of the Seed in the woods weeks ago.

_ _

_"Many years after our people abandoned the mainland, a terrible monster attacked our brothers on the island of Mipross. The entire village was destroyed by the demon Joyrock. Only the boy Rowdy, carrier of the Sword of Light, knew of the destruction. He became a powerful sorcerer and lengthened his life to wait for the day that he could undo the damage that had been done. It was written that he got the aid of a powerful sorceress, Lina Inverse, and together they were able to go back in time to save the people of Mipross. However, there is no way to know what time Lina actually came from; because Rowdy went back in time, our records of that event are told from Rowdy himself, for he remembered everything. Do you understand, Tanith?"_

She hadn't then, but it made sense now. Judging from Lina's current age and the record of the story, she had met Rowdy maybe two or three years ago. _So I heard the tale before it happened for her. Is this the real Lina Inverse? _

_Only the real one would know the secrets of Mipross_, she reminded herself. _And maybe that will help my position._

"Lina Inverse?" She tried to sound as disbelieving as possible. "You're _the_ Lina Inverse?"

The sorceress straightened to her full height--it wasn't as impressive as she thought--and flipped her hair with a look of superiority. "The one and only."

Tanith kept her face carefully doubtful. "The bandit killer?"

Lina grinned. "Of course."

"The dragon slayer?"

"That's me." Her head almost seemed to be swelling, the rest of the group turning away with obvious disgust.

Tanith watched her closely. "The savior of Mipross?"

The change was instant, the pride vanishing into a look of shock. Lina stared at her as if she had just said the sky was orange. Her eyes became wary, mistrustful, and almost awed_. How in the world…._ "How do know about that?"

_I need more than surprise._ "That was you, wasn't it?"

Amelia glanced curiously at her mentor. "What's she talking about, Lina-san?"

The rest of the group was similarity confused. Gourry scratched his head. "What's a Mipross?"

"Shut up," Lina muttered absently. She stood, walking around the fire to crouch in front of the captive. She spoke softly so only the blond could hear. "What do you know about Mipross Island?"

Tanith held her ground. "Prove to me that you are the Lina Inverse of Mipross Island, and I will answer your questions."

The sorceress thought this over. There was no harm in revealing the story; it wasn't a secret, and if it would get answers….

_The only people who would know about it in the first place would be Rowdy, Naga, and the elves themselves. Naga wouldn't say anything, because she wasn't the heroine, and if Tanith knows Rowdy or Meliroon or the others, that should be enough to trust her._

_Go for it._ "Okay," she agreed, still speaking softly. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything to prove that you were there: who was involved, what you did, and when was it."

Zelgadis watched his friend's turned back, sharing concerned glances with the others. None of them could hear what was being said, and it was unnerving. But they all trusted Lina, and they silently agreed to leave the two alone.

_Mipross must be pretty important_, Zelgadis thought_. I've never seen someone surprise her like that. Not even Rezo's "resurrection" left such a long-lasting expression on her face. Who is this 'Tanith?'_

The two continued to talk in low tones, and Zelgadis watched Tanith's face closely. He examined her expression--calm and intent--and found himself oddly drawn by her bright, fire-lit eyes, soft blond hair, and smooth, strangely gentle features. There was something very beautiful about her, but whether it was her looks or her overall aura, he couldn't be sure.

But even as he was fascinated by the girl, some part of him pulled away in--oddest of all--fear. The realization of this sudden emotion frightened him almost as much as the feeling itself did. But despite the irrationality of the situation, the fear continued to grow the longer he stared at her. For a moment Zelgadis imagined he was being torn in two, between wanting to trust and wanting to run or kill--

Zelgadis shook himself, getting a curious glance from Amelia. He pulled his eyes away from the girl, shut them, and folded his arms to keep the others from seeing that his hands were trembling.

_What's wrong with me?_ he wondered, licking his suddenly dry lips_. Something like this has never happened before. Why do I feel like two different people?_ He risked a quick glance at Tanith, reverting his gaze to the fire when the strange instincts rose again_. Why does she make me feel this way? I feel like…like…._

His eyes sought her again. _I feel like…_

_…like she's going to kill me…._

Lina stood up, startling all their thoughts. "Well, Tanith, now it's your turn." She returned to her seat besides the still shaken chimera. She didn't notice, focused on the now upright captive; Lina had untied her ankles, and the blond was now kneeling on the grass, wavering just barely with dizziness. Zelgadis watched her carefully, his fear vanishing as fast as it had come up, leaving him wary and nervous.

Tanith, however, was very satisfied. Lina had proven herself true, and she felt more confident_. I can't completely trust them, but at least now they aren't my enemies_. "Go ahead," she said aloud. "I'll answer as best I can."

Lina nodded, arms crossed in consideration. She ignored the inquisitive looks of her friends. There'll be time for explanations later. "Why are you after the Arms?"

"The Sacred Arms are very powerful," Tanith responded immediately. "I can not allow them to fall into the wrong hands."

Lina cocked an eye. "And why not? And what are the 'wrong hands?'"

"The wrong hands would be those who would abuse the power they hold; demon followers, monster worshipers, people like Kaika and Luvika."

Amelia leaned closer to Lina. "Who's Luvika?"

"An evil sorcerer who led a demon revolution about six hundred years ago," she answered. "Nasty guy. Killed lots of people."

"He would have done worse if he'd had the Arms," Tanith added.

Lina nodded her agreement. "What about the other question?"

Tanith looked away. "It's my duty," she answered softly, staring into the forest. "That's all I can tell you."

The red-headed sorceress was clearly displeased with the lack of information, but she let it go. She vowed to find out later. "Who are we fighting? Or do you not know?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that the man I was fighting before was being protected by someone else, someone pretty powerful."

Amelia frowned. "But several of your spells hit him," she pointed out. "The spell must have been pretty weak to let all that get through."

Lina turned on the girl, suspicion plain on her face. "He didn't look very 'protected' to me."

Tanith bit her lip, realizing her mistake. The man had been covered by a barrier, but it had been a wall around his mind, not a magic protection. _How can I explain mind magic to them? Will they understand? If I explain it, will they believe me?_

"We're waiting," Lina reminded.

The blond sorceress took a deep breath. Tell the truth, she instructed herself. It'll be easier, and maybe they will understand. "Do you know about mind magic? Control spells?"

Zelgadis surprised them all by answering. "Yes." His voice was cold and sounded distant. "We know about control magic."

Lina slapped a hand to her forehead, Tanith mentally cursing herself. _Of course they'd know_, she scolded herself. _The chimera--Zelgadis--has that old, broken control line_. It was obviously a touchy subject among the travelers: even Amelia and Sylphiel appeared worried. "Sorry," she apologized meekly.

The red-head waved a hand as if to fan away the topic. "Don't worry, don't worry. You didn't mean anything. Just tell us the point."

Tanith swallowed, trying to regain her composure. "Well, there's more to mind magic than just…those spells. There's control, barrier against control, b--um, and True Sight."

Lina let the slip-up pass. No use trying to get anything the sorceress obviously didn't want to mention out of her. Lina was beginning to believe that Tanith was as stubborn as she was. "Control and barrier I understand--Shamanism stuff--but what's True Sight? I've heard it mentioned before, but no one could explain it to me."

"It's kind of like 'seeing' the magic within a person." Tanith fidgeted, not out of nervousness, but because she was used to gesturing with her hands while speaking. Being unable to was strangely annoying. "By looking at a person with True Sight, you can tell what kind of magic they use, how powerful they are, whether they're being controlled or not, even if they have any living family members."

The group blinked in surprise. "That would be very useful, wouldn't it Lina-san?" Amelia asked.

The sorceress nodded. "Very. And you say that man was being protected from this True Sight?"

Tanith nodded. "If he was being controlled, or even just mind bound to a more powerful sorcerer, it would be easy to shield him from even a long distance."

The listeners thought this over carefully. Finally, Lina broke the silence, a sly grin on her face. "What do you see when you look at me?"

_I should have expected that_, Tanith thought with a hint of exasperation_. The fate of the world could be at stake, and she wants a power trip._

Zelgadis apparently felt the same. "Can we at least decide what we're going to do with her first?"

"Right right right," Lina laughed. "Well Tanith, what do you think?"

_They could be helpful, even if you can't trust them completely_. But part of her wanted to so badly; she'd been traveling alone for a long time. To have companions again--maybe even friends--would be a welcomed situation. "The last two Arms are in hidden temples. I'm the only one who might be able to find them."

"Does the protected guy and his sorcerer friend know this?"

"No, I don't think so."

Lina grinned. "Then I guess we'd better take you with us if we want a chance of getting these amazing items, hmm?"

To her own surprise, Tanith managed a tentative smile. "I suppose so."

"Great! Now tell me how cool I am!" the sorceress demanded.

Amelia jumped to her feet. "Do me too, please, Tanith-san!"

"How about me?" Gourry asked.

"There'd be nothing to read," Lina replied.

"Maybe you're afraid Gourry-san will turn out more powerful than you, Lina-san," Amelia suggested innocently.

"WHAT? Of course not! That's impossible! The day _Gourry's_ more powerful than me is the day…."

Tanith let the argument drift into the back of her thoughts, thanking Sylphiel as the priestess untied her bonds before retreating to her chosen sleeping area. The sorceress rubbed her wrists, wincing at the few raw spots she had made. _If you could have waited, you wouldn't have hurt yourself._ She sighed as the fighting between Lina, Gourry, and Amelia turned physical. _I suppose I'll have to get used to it, if I'm going to be traveling with them. Just…I hope it's not like this every night…. _Amelia was thrown down on top of Sylphiel, the priestess shrieking in surprise.

"Ha ha, serves you right!" Lina crowed.

"Lina-san, no fair!" Sylphiel complained. "I was trying to sleep."

"Well, nobody else is. What's wrong with you?"

"Lina-san…."

Tanith shook her head, retrieving her cloak from her pile of possessions. Ignoring the continuing yelling, she wrapped the cape around her shoulders and lay down, using her arms as a pillow. For a moment she thought of her old teacher. _If I could sleep though his snoring, I can sleep though this. And maybe it will prove to them that we're not enemies._

A cold chill suddenly ran down her back. Tanith's eyes flew open, immediately ready for danger. Lina and the others were still arguing, but it wasn't them that captured her attention. One figure remained were he had been during the entire night, sitting across the fire from her.

Zelgadis' gaze was harsh and untrusting, glowing with the fire's light. He didn't turn away as their gazes met and held, and Tanith found herself staring. His sharp features, his bright, blue eyes….It wasn't hard to imagine that he would have been rather handsome, had he been human. But even then, Tanith thought he would have lost that sense of…perfection…about him. His form held characteristics of a demon and a golem, and the most helpful characteristics at that. The slightly lengthy, thin limbs were graceful where one would think them awkward. The slit eyes and pointed ears only enhanced the image of some spiritual being, traits that she shared. Even the stones that rose from his smoothly flawless and pale skin didn't make him seem more hideous; they were distinct, unique, only adding to his dark and--oddly--alluring malevolence. He was sleek, even elegant, and invulnerable.

But even as Tanith was almost hypnotized by the chimera's flawless beauty, she found herself very afraid. She didn't know him, she couldn't trust him, and then there was….

_He's a demon, she reminded herself. He's your enemy. He was under the control of some powerful sorcerer. Even if he's not now…you can't be sure._

The chimera continued to stare at her, his expression unreadable in the flickering light. Tanith tried to avert her eyes, but found she was unable to. His own azure orbs were a color to match her own, a testimony to the bond they shared. They were so alike….

_No! No, we're nothing alike! We're complete opposites_. Tanith closed her eyes, determined to not look and fall asleep. Gourry's voice rose as Lina apparently caught him in some torturing trap. _He's a demon chimera. I'm Ruumin. We're natural enemies, no matter how much I can trust Lina and the others._

To resist the temptation of facing Zelgadis again she turned onto her other side. _I'll go with them, get back the Arms, then leave. I don't have to stay with them. I can take care of myself. I can live alone._

Before sleep finally claimed her, Tanith had one last thought, one that echoed through her mind, tainting her dreams and haunting her heart.

_I'm so tired of being alone…._

* * * * * *

The dream was one she had never had before. Usually she had nightmares of that night eight years ago, the night her old life had come to an end. But instead there was blackness, an unending realm of lightless night, and she was floating in the middle of it.

_:Don't be afraid. You are safe here.:_

"Who are you?" she called out into the dream world.

There was the sound of gentle laughter, a white mist appearing before her. It was shaped vaguely like a person wearing a long cape, but his features were blurred and indiscernible_. :This is your mind. Don't you feel safe here?:_

"Not when fog people are invading," she retorted, slightly surprised that she felt no fear towards the stranger. "What do you want?"

_:For now, only to deliver a message to you, Mage Tanith.:_ The cloud came forward, the vapor arms wrapping around her small form.

For a moment she tried to escape, but the feeling of _safe_ emanating from the being held her still. "Are you Ruumin?"

The laughter again. _:Yes, little sister. I am.:_

"What's your message?"

_:I came to tell you, little sister,_: he whispered into her ear, _:That you are no longer alone. You will never be alone again.:_

For some unexplained reason, tears sprung to Tanith's eyes. "What do you mean? I…I don't understand…."

_:You will soon enough. Everything will be explained. For now, sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you. Sleep, little sister, sleep.:_

* * * * *


	2. Default Chapter Title

**The Sacred Arms**

Chapter 4: Trust! Tanith vs. Zelgadis

Tanith woke to the sounds of Lina cooking fish over their fire, humming cheerfully in the early morning. Amelia and Gourry were still snoring, Sylphiel quiet beside them. It took a moment of searching to spot Zelgadis, leaning easily against a nearby tree. Tanith only noted where he was before ignoring him, not wanting to have another "fit" if their eyes met. Instead she rose carefully, stretched, and moved to sit beside the red-head. "Good morning."

"Hey Tanith." Her voice was filled with energy, no doubt very excited about the journey ahead. "Did ya sleep well?"

She managed a faint smile. "With those two snoring, you mean?" she asked good-naturedly.

Lina laughed, waking Sylphiel. "I guess I'm used to it by now," she remarked. "Hungry?"

Everyone woke up to eat breakfast. Lina argued with Gourry and Amelia over the food, Sylphiel looking on with wide eyes. Tanith found she was beginning to enjoy their company when her dream came back to her.

_:You will never be alone again.:_

_Is this what he meant?_ Tanith thought absently. _Can we work together? Maybe even be friends?_ She smiled as the swordsman beat Lina to the last fish. Right then there was a strange feeling, as though she was fitting in with this disordered, mismatched group. These people were so different, yet they all got along, and even tried to include her in their talk. Acceptance was a gift she hadn't been dealt in many years.

"Anyway," Lina started once the food was gone, climbing to her feet. "We'd better get going, right?" Everyone muttered an agreement, rising to their feet. The red-head turned to Tanith. "Which way?"

She paused, retrieving her bag of belongings. "This'll take me a moment."

"Are you going to use a spell?" Sylphiel asked.

"Not really," Tanith replied, shaking her head. She attached the small pack to her belt along with a short dagger she rarely used. Her eyes closed in concentration. The group looked on with confusion and curiosity.

Tanith placed all her attention on the feeling of the world around her, trying to ignore the chimera's hard glare at her back. There was no spell for telling directions; no Ruumin had ever been in the situations she usually found herself in. Tanith carefully opened herself to the outside, reaching down into the earth for an answer.

_Please, Guardian of the Earth, help me_, she called out silently. _Please guide me_.

The wind blew softly through the clearing, ruffling the hair and clothing of the travelers. The waves' muffled crashes just barely reached their ears, and a bird called to it's flock. The band was silent, waiting for something--a flame, a light--anything to show the girl's magic was working.

Tanith felt her heart fall. There was nothing, no sign that anyone or anything had heard her. Somehow she'd known there would be no answer, yet she'd been hoping none the less_. I haven't been able to speak to the earth for the past eight years,_ she thought sadly. _Why would it work now?_

Amelia coughed, Gourry shifting behind her. They were waiting for her, for guidance she couldn't give. Tanith sighed, wishing she could have proven herself to these new companions. _At least you know they're supposed to be in some mountains_, she reminded herself. _Start with that_.

"Are there any mountains nearby?" she asked aloud, reopening her eyes.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, but they're a good week's worth of traveling away."

"Then we'd better get going, hadn't we?" Lina immediately led the way into the forest, marching as if she was in a parade and not on a week-long trek. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get there," she sang.

Tanith fell into step with the others, trying to hide her disappointment. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Zelgadis watching her. For a moment their gazes met, but the sorceress quickly looked away. That torn feeling had risen up, and for now she had other problems to worry about.

* * *

It wasn't until after lunch--river fish again--that the questions began once more. Tanith had been afraid that they would want to know about her past, but to her relief their interest was focused on her jewelry.

"They're a kind of magic focus," she explained, handing the green gem from her neck piece to Lina. The sorceress studied it closely. "They're not normal enhancing stones, because without me they have no power."

Lina glanced at her sideways. "How much are they worth?"

Tanith smiled brightly, an act that pleased the other group members. They'd all been afraid of how well the blond sorceress would fit in with them and were glad that, so far, they weren't regretting their decision. "These five aren't worth more than colored glass." Tanith retrieved the jewel, attaching it back in it's place. She reached into her hip pack, digging out six more stones, these ones all crystal clear. "These are the original, unchanged stones."

"So what's the magic part?" Amelia asked, staring at the gems.

Still smiling, she took the girl's wrist, turned her palm up, and placed a single stone in her hand. Lina, Gourry, and Sylphiel all leaned closer, not sure what to look for but watching intently none-the-less.

For several moments nothing happened, but slowly the jewel began to glow with a soft silver light. As the spectators gazed in amazement, the color was absorbed into the smooth surface of the stone. Amelia raised it before her eyes, examining it closely. "So," she started doubtfully, "What does this mean?"

"Two things," Tanith answered, holding up a finger. "One, the silver indicates that you use White Magic. Every type of Magic has it's own color. And two," she held up another finger. "That stone now belongs to you."

Amelia looked up with delighted excitement. "Really? I can have this?"

Tanith shrugged, obviously pleased with the girl's elation. "Sure. It's no good to me now. I only keep these as spares in case I lose one of the others."

Amelia beamed, then frowned with consideration. "But I use Shaman Magic, too."

The blond didn't respond other than to place another gem in the girl's palm. Like the previous, nothing happened for a moment. But then it began to glow, and finally settled in as a gentle rainbow. "That's Shaman Magic." She took two more gems and gave them to the priestess. After a moment they matched Amelia's. Gathering three more jewels, Tanith handed Lina her own.

Everyone, including Zelgadis this time, paused in their travel to see what would become of Lina's stones. The first change came far quicker than the princess's or priestess's. It flared with the pastel mix of Shamanism. The second came almost as fast, glowing brightly with a deep crimson. The last changed at about the same time: a darker red than the previous and with hints of gold swirling through the center. Tanith pointed to each gem as she clarified their meanings. "Rainbow is Shaman, as I have said. Red is Black Magic, for the spells that come from Shabranigdu and his fellow Mazoku. Each of them has some variation of red, but they're all grouped together for the stones. And then there's gold. That color is specific for the spells of one creature alone." She paused, waiting to see if they could guess for themselves.

Zelgadis got it first. "The Lord of Nightmares and Giga Slave."

Lina nodded her agreement. "That makes sense."

"But where do the colors come from?" Amelia added.

Tanith resumed walking, the rest quickly following. Zelgadis crossed his arms, apparently uninterested, and brought up the rear. Lina stayed at the blonde's side, alternately hungry for more magic knowledge and disgusted by her own lack of it. Gourry appeared to be listening, but all were sure that wouldn't last long. Amelia and Sylphiel were completely captivated.

"There's no reason for the colors being what they are; they just are that way. Magic comes from the power of the Gods, the Mazoku, or the astral, right?" She looked to the priestess, who nodded but didn't speak. "Well, each has its own "color" on the astral plane. The holy powers are silver. Shamanism comes from the powers of the spirit and the four elements, so it's multicolored. Black Magic, coming from Shabranigdu's powers of death and pain, are blood red." 

"And how do you know this?" Zelgadis challenged from behind her.

"I…." _I can't tell them the truth; they won't believe me, not now. Just make something up_. "I come from a city far in the south," she explained softly. "We have many old records about the Gods and magic…."

Lina considered this, then her expression lit. "You're from that cult in the south!"

Tanith jumped, completely taken off guard. "I…what?"

Understanding sparked in the eyes of the rest of the group as Lina continued. "The Sacred Arms were stolen from some cult in the south fourteen hundred years ago, right? And now you're trying to get them back?

The blonde thought hard about the red-head's words. _I suppose we could be considered a cult…. Well, this makes things a bit easier, anyway. At least they don't know the rest of it…._ "Yes, I didn't think you'd know about that." She smiled, heaving a mental sigh of relief, glad to have escaped that confrontation. "Well," she continued brightly. "There's really nothing else."

"What about Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked.

Tanith removed another gem from her pack, stopping to toss it to Zelgadis. He caught it easily, and the others watched as the stone flared as bright as Lina's red one had, casting prism colors across his clothing. "Zelgadis is a very powerful Shamanist, mostly because of his demon and golem parts."

The chimera looked up sharply. "How did you know that about me?"

The travelers paused. Zelgadis glared accusingly at Tanith. His fists were tight against his sides, eyes blazing and voice low. "How did you know what I am?"

Tanith took her time to think of an answer, hoping one of the others would save her the trouble. Lina took a step towards him, hands raised as if to fend him off. "Now Zel, Tanith doesn't mean any harm. I mean, it's not like it's hard to see what you're made of--"

"That's okay, Lina," Tanith interrupted, eyes on the sorcerer. "I can explain."

"Please do," Zelgadis hissed, already uneasy by her fixed gaze.

"I saw you all on the road to Seiluun," she confessed. "I used True Sight, and a more focused form of it revealed to me what creatures were used in making your body_." Might as well get everything out right now_. "I also knew that Lina was capable of casting Giga Slave, as well as Gourry owning the Sword of Light." This brought surprise from the entire group. "Now," she continued, "Can you blame me for being a bit freaked out when you all showed up at the temple? Four strong sorcerers, one invulnerable to normal attacks and another carrying Giga Slave, plus the Swordsman of Light….It's enough to make even a Mazoku rethink an attack."

"That's true," Lina admitted, but her eyes were on Zelgadis. "We are a pretty scary group, don't you think?"

Finally the chimera relaxed his battle stance, gaze dropping to the ground. "I suppose."

"Good! Then lets keep going." Lina again led the way through the woods. "And boy, Tanith, do I have a story for you! Did you hear about Shabranigdu's resurrection?"

* * *

The rest of that day's journey was entertained by Lina's heroic retelling of their battle with the Lord of Darkness, including the encounters with Rezo, the Red Priest. Tanith listened well enough, commenting on and complementing the tale as they walked. But through it all she seemed a bit detached, her mind occasionally wandering elsewhere. No one pointed this out, content to let her be with her thoughts. They silently decided she was merely absorbing the story, for it was amazing and quite long by Lina's version.

Through it all Zelgadis remained silent. This wasn't uncommon, but not once did he add or correct an exaggerated detail. He didn't care that no one noticed this, sulking at his sudden drop from powerful, respected sorcerer to rear guard. Not that he was going to complain; he didn't want to risk having Tanith's eyes on him again.

_What's wrong we me?_ he kept wondering. _My nerves haven't been this bad since I escaped from Rezo with Lina._ He stared at the back of the blonde's head, ready to look away if she suddenly turned. Lina was describing the troll attack just after the Magic Lord's rebirth, making it sound more like a war than a simple raid.

_She _is_ looking for magic amplifying items, just like Rezo was_, he realized_. But what could she need them for? That True Sight makes her pretty powerful already._

_She's not another Rezo_, Zelgadis scolded himself, looking away_. She doesn't act like that at all. It's just you, just this feeling you have_. These thoughts didn't make him feel any better, his imagination creating stories he tried to push away. She was as uneasy with him as he was with her, that was clear enough. She held this feeling of dangerous power around her, a danger that was aimed at him.

_You're paranoid_, he finally decided, disgusted with his own fear. _Just ignore it, and maybe it'll go away._

* * *

It was the afternoon of the second day that the attacks resumed. Battle after battle, Tanith proved herself to be a trained fighter and valuable ally. Her spells were powerful, her dagger strong enough to stop a blade, and no one needed to watch her back. The trolls and berserkers sent as their opponents seemed without a leader, a fact the travelers weren't sure was a good or bad omen. That evening the group ate the little bread they had with them, along with whatever they could find in the bushes. There was no fire--they didn't want to attract trouble, after all--and soon they had settled to sleep.

* * *

Tanith woke with the morning sun, blinking as a ray of light found its way into her eyes through a hole in the above foliage. She sat up, brushing a few stray leaves from her hair, and looked around. Everyone was sound asleep, for once the snoring at a minimum.

_I feel filthy_, Tanith complained silently, trying to recall the last time she'd had a bath. The thought didn't help to dispel the sensation of old clothes and dusty hair. After a moment she recalled the small lake not too far from their camp. _It'll only take a second_, she rationalized, gathering her pack. _I'll be back before they wake up_.

The journey was short, and Tanith immediately tossed aside all clothing save her blue shirt and underpants. The cold water caused goose bumps to rise and shivers to climb her spine, but a few minutes of swimming cured both. She had no soap but was able to wash her hair well enough. After the road dust had been cleaned off, Tanith brought in her skirt, mini cape, and dark cloak, the latter being close to utterly ruined. _I might as well get rid of it_, she decided with a sigh_. No use hiding myself. This group sticks out enough without me_. 

The thought of the others reminded her of the late hour. With several curses and a few quick wind spells, she had her clothes and hair dried and put on. Tanith pulled out the pearl comb, smiling sadly at it. With hurried strides she started her return, running the comb through her hair, the dark cloak left abandoned behind her.

She was nearly back to the camp when a figure appeared before her from out of a bush. "What are you doing?"

Tanith had to fight hard to keep from crying out in surprise, nearly dropping the comb. She was practically panting from her quick pace, and the chimera's sudden materialization tossed her heart into her throat. "Bright heavens," she gasped, a hand over her chest. "You startled me."

Zelgadis crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. "Where did you go?" His voice was low and cold.

She took her time gaining back her breath, putting away her comb and dusting off her cape. "The lake," she answered shortly.

"Why?"

A tinge of anger rose, Tanith glaring at him sharply. _As if it's _his_ business!_ She felt a hint of satisfaction as he flinched--just barely--beneath her stare. "To take a bath--if you're so nosy to know," she added, words coming out harsher than she had planned.

The sorcerer lowered his arms, hiding the flash of fear quickly. "You shouldn't leave without telling anyone," he scolded lightly. He truly hadn't meant to sound as fierce as he had, but there was no changing that now.

"I can take care of myself," Tanith replied, but her tone had likewise softened and held no trace of arrogance, anger vanishing as quick as it had come. "Besides," she added with a shrug, "I've been traveling forever without rest. If my clothes weren't filthy, then I certainly was."

Zelgadis had no comment for this, so instead he only nodded and turned back to the camp. Tanith followed silently, slightly unnerved by his presence. _It's just because he's part demon_, she reminded herself for the thousandth time. _Lina trusts him. Amelia trusts him. Sylphiel and Gourry trust him._ She stared at his retreating back.

_So why can't I trust him?_

* * *

Day three and four of the journey brought more attacks, none that weren't easily handled, and found the travelers in the middle of fairly hilly country. That evening Lina insisted that they spend the night at an inn. The village was small, full of farmers, and happy for the business the group brought.

To the surprise of Lina and the others, Tanith reluctantly admitted to never having stayed in a town before. "I never had the money to," she explained. "I hope you don't mind paying for me."

"No no of course not!" Lina quickly assured her. "You can just pay Amelia back later."

"Lina-san, why do I have to pay?" the girl protested.

"Because you're a princess. You can afford it."

Sylphiel and Tanith retired soon after dinner, Amelia following an hour later. Lina happily sucked every last bit of juice off her chicken's bones, a look of supreme content on her face. Zelgadis had pretty much ignored his food, and Gourry took it upon himself to help him finish. Once the three other girls had left, Lina set her plate down loudly, startling both men, and leaned across the table. "Zel, what's the matter?"

The chimera refused to meet her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lina snorted, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Yeah right. You've been abnormally quiet and sullen this whole trip. What is it?" He didn't reply, and she tried to dig deeper. "Is it the trip? The trolls?" A pause. "Is it Tanith?"

Zelgadis flinched just barely, crossing his arms to match the sorceress's pose. "It's nothing."

Lina had caught the movement, however, and pounced. "It is Tanith, isn't it_?" Hmm…I wonder…._She leaned forward again, keeping her voice low. "You've got a crush on her, haven't you?"

The chimera had to act fast to keep his head from hitting the table. Gourry blinked, quietly stealing the rest of his friend's meal. Zelgadis glared at Lina with daggers for eyes. "Of course not!" he fairly shouted.

She held up two hands as if to calm him. "Relax, relax, you're scaring the other customers." She watched him carefully as he settled back into his chair. "If it's not that, then what?"

Lina began to worry as her friend shifted uneasily, eyes growing troubled. He was usually so calm; to see him this way was making _her_ nervous. "Zel," she encouraged softly. "You can tell me. Maybe I can help."

The sorcerer sighed, staring blankly at the table. Finally he spoke; "I don't trust her."

Lina blinked, puzzled. "Why not?"

Zelgadis growled in frustration. "That's the problem; I don't know. It's just this feeling I get, like she's not telling us something. It's stupid, I know, but I can't help it."

"You mean her weird magic?"

The chimera looked up quickly. "You noticed too?"

Lina nodded. "No chants, no names, just flames and wind and water. No spells I know."

"Me neither," Zelgadis admitted. "And that's not the only thing."

"The jewels?"

"Yeah."

Lina rested her back against her chair, head lowered with consideration. "She showed us the colors of every type of magic; Black, White, Shamanism….It all makes sense, and some of what I've learned fits with it."

"But the stones she wears don't match with any of them," Zelgadis concluded. He glanced at the sorceress. "I'm glad it's not just me."

Lina shook her head. "No, I do trust her." They locked gazes. "There's something about her that I feel. She's not our enemy."

"But what about the magic?" Zelgadis forced himself to keep from sounding frantic, but to have Lina against him….She was like a sister; she knew more about him than anyone else. And how could she not see what was going on? They knew nothing about her, her past, even what she was. He told Lina this, and she only shook her head.

"Her past is not our business, Zel." She was trying to be patient, seeing how upset her friend was, but he was being so unreasonable. "There are things you don't know about me, and plenty we don't know about you. But we still trust each other."

"No, I can't accept that." Zelgadis pushed away from the table. "Even if you trust her, I can't. And she doesn't trust me either."

"That's because you're being a stubborn jerk," she muttered in reply.

"Fine. Just fine." He turned to leave. "I don't like the way she acts around me, and I don't like being lied to. Do what you want." Without another word, Zelgadis marched up the stairs, grumbling to himself.

"Boy," Lina exhaled. "Can you believe him, Gourry?"

The swordsman glanced up, a bit of chicken dangling out of his mouth. "What?"

"Hey, where'd you get that food?"

He swallowed. "Zelgadis didn't want his, so I ate it."

"You should have at least saved some for me." Lina stared longingly at the empty plates. "So anyway, what to think of all this?"

Gourry blinked. "All what?"

"All this Tanith stuff."

"Oh, sorry." He took a big gulp from his glass. "I wasn't listening."

Lina sighed. "You're hopeless."

* * *

Tanith leapt easily to the side, the troll's club crushing the ground where she had moments ago been. The creature growled, lunging again. Before it made two steps the troll was consumed in fire, the heat melting it to a pile of ashes. Tanith faced another monster, that battle ending with similar results.

The sixth day of travel had been battle after battle, mostly small groups of trolls and the occasional berserker. The exercise was more annoyance than threat, a minor drain of powers and test of skills. Lina turned it into a training session by mid-morning, overseeing Amelia and Sylphiel as they perfected or expanded their spell casting. Tanith actually began to enjoy the brief attacks, her skill with her dagger improving by the end of the day.

That night it was decided that the group should keep a watch. Though trolls weren't hard opponents, they were very dangerous if they came upon prey while it slept.

"I'll take first watch," Tanith offered pleasantly, laying another log on their fire.

"Are you sure?" Lina asked, seated next to Gourry. "I don't mind doing it."

"No, you sleep," the blonde insisted. "I'm not tired, and I'd rather do it now than have to wake up later."

Lina nodded, glad that she could gain back the patience she'd lost with trying to help Sylphiel learn Freeze Arrow. _If I thought it took her years to learn Flare Arrow, this might take the rest of my lifetime! _"If you say so. Wake someone when you get tired."

"I will."

Tanith watched as the group settled around the fire; Lina and Gourry on her right, Amelia and Sylphiel on her left, Zelgadis leaning against a tree across from her. She continued to feed the fire until the clearing was bright and warm, slowly filling with the groups snoring. She smiled._ I've almost gotten used to it. They're so loud it's a wonder they've never been attacked before. A whole horde of trolls could sneak in here before they would wake!_

Once everything was in order, Tanith leaned back against a nearby tree, feet stretched towards the fire. Smoke curled lazily towards the clear sky above, tiny stars blinking in the dark night. Tanith unconsciously toyed with the white jewel holding her cape on. The smooth stone was very old; she'd had it for almost nine years. It felt faintly warm beneath her fingers. A light flickered across the fire from her, and Tanith glanced at it with dulled curiosity.

All warmth fled as her eyes met those of the chimera's. _Why do we keep doing this?_ she wondered, caught between fear and annoyance_. Why is he always watching me? Six days and he's barely spoken. What's with him?_

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked aloud, hiding the tremble in her stomach.

He blinked, slowly, and took a moment before answering. "Just nervous, I guess."

Tanith frowned. His voice was full of sarcasm, and it angered her that he would be testing her this way. "I'm keeping watch," she reminded him. "You might as well sleep."

Zelgadis only stared. "I keep my own watch." His arms were crossed, but one hand moved slightly, brushing the handle of his sword.

Tanith was on her feet in an instant, not realizing she'd moved until she was upright. Across from her the chimera had done the same, and both were glaring at each other. _What are you doing?_ her mind screamed. _You can't fight him; he's too strong. And besides, what would Lina and the others do? You know they'll side with him, no matter who started what._

But anger, frustration, and suspicion over-powered logic, and Tanith held her hands as if ready to cast a spell at any moment. Zelgadis was grasping the sword now, though he hadn't drawn the blade yet. They stood still, eyes locked, waiting and daring for the other to make a move. The fire cracked and popped, the only noise besides the sleepers' snoring.

Finally, Zelgadis broke the tension. "I don't trust you," he stated plainly, voice low to avoid waking the others. His stomach was dancing, heart beating so loud he was sure she could hear it.

Tanith tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, muscles aching. "I don't trust you either," she answered.

Zelgadis shifted his stance. "You don't tell us the whole truth."

"You don't speak at all," she replied in kind.

"You say things we've never heard of and expect us to believe you."

"You treat me as if I'm about to attack at any moment."

"I don't know that you won't."

"I don't know that _you_ won't."

He thought hard. "You're evasive, secretive, and you know too much."

"You're silent, sinister, and you never made any attempt to ask me about what I know and how I know it," she shot back.

There the two paused, catching their breath. Tanith glanced briefly at the sleeping group members, gaze stopping at Lina. Suddenly she felt very stupid arguing with the chimera. Nothing would ever be accomplished if they fought, and Tanith didn't want to lose these allies. _Besides…._

She sighed aloud, relaxing her stance, facing Zelgadis again. "But I trust Lina."

He considered this, his gaze also flickering to the sorceress for a moment. Slowly, his posture changed as well. "Lina trusts you," he admitted reluctantly.

"They _all_ trust you."

Tanith and Zelgadis watched each other a moment longer, unsure where to go from there. _It's up to you,_ Tanith realized. _He looks as scared of you as you feel of him_. With another sigh, she walked around the fire to sit by the tree, motioning him to join her. He did, cautiously, and waited for her to speak.

"Look." Tanith chose her words carefully, knowing this would not be an easy task. "I'm going after the Arms with or without you and Lina and everyone," she stated plainly, looking him in the eyes to make sure he understood. "I've appreciated your help, and I honestly don't want to lose that now. However," she added as he started to speak. "However, I need to know if I can trust you all. The Sacred Arms can be very dangerous, and I can not allow them to be used wrongly. I can't explain why, I can't explain my duty; that's just something you have to accept for now. If you can't, I'll leave tonight and handle this myself."

Zelgadis considered her words, the strange uneasiness that had settled within him since their meeting fading slightly. For the first time he really looked at her, realizing just how small and young she was. _Sixteen, maybe seventeen at the most. This is a lot of pressure for one person. And Lina would kill you if you let the only one who knows where we're going get away_.

_There's no other choice,_ he decided. "You can trust Lina; if this is as bad as you make it sound, she won't try to steal the Arms or anything."

Tanith watched him carefully. "What about you?"

He sighed. "I don't like it, but if they all trust you, then I will too. But," he added strongly. "If you turn on us, I'll do whatever it takes to stop you."

Tanith nodded, managing a light smile. "I understand." She stood then, moving back to her spot across the fire. "You can take the watch then," she called to him, settling on the grass to sleep. "See you in the morning."

_She's showing that she's trusting you_, Zelgadis realized. _Pretty smart. I wouldn't have slept, even if she wanted to stay on watch. Clever._ He smiled in spite of himself_. Perhaps this will work after all._ Just speaking his distrust had helped to calm it. Maybe he had been wrong about her; maybe not.

_We'll know in a few days, when we reach the next temple._

**The Sacred Arms**

Chapter 5: Yikes! True Forms Revealed

The Mountains of Tears, a treacherous range of cliffs and valleys, stretched as far as either side of the horizon. Lina and her friends had passed these hills on their way to Sairaag nearly a month ago. The mountains got higher the closer to the ocean they were, so on the eastern end they were more majestic than terrifying. Nestled at the foot of the hills was the village of Lavrine, a town that thrived from its herds of sheep, cattle, and horses.

On the eighth day of travel the group passed through the town, following a forest path into the hills. Night fell soon after, and Tanith insisted they stop until the next day. "These mountains can be dangerous. Besides, I need to check our course before heading out. And I'm starved." No one would argue with that, so the travelers settled for the night.

Tanith, however, found it difficult to sleep. Every day of the journey she had been--supposedly--finding the direction they should be going. Every day she mentally called out to the earth, praying for an answer, and getting none. Every day she said "the mountains", and the others followed her without question. Now she was lost, not knowing where the temple was, and still unable to get a reply from the forces that provided her with her magic. Tanith lay down with the rest of the group, after several hours finally falling into her dreams.

* * * * * *

Like the one she'd had at the beginning of the quest, this dream found her surrounded in darkness. Tanith waited patiently, wondering if the mist person would come.

_:Hello again, little sister.:_

Tanith turned, watching as the white cloud came slowly forward, standing a few paces away. His figure was as unclear as before, the only features she could make out being short, almost fluffy hair and a long, ankle-length cape. Now she saw he was actually no taller than herself and just as thin. "Hello," she answered softly.

He cocked his head to the side. _:Trouble, little friend?:_

"Actually, yes." She paused, suddenly unsure. This man--boy?--was Ruumin. Would he abandon her as the earth had if she asked him for help? Would he laugh and vanish?

The cloud chuckled gently. _:I won't vanish, little sister,:_ he answered her unspoken question._ :I'm here to help, if you need it.:_

Tanith jumped, startled that he had read her mind so easily. Had he not been radiating that strong aura of safety and cheerfulness, she would have been afraid. "How did you--"

_:Know what you were thinking?:_ That soft laugh again, echoing through her mind. _:I am a spirit, young one. I heard your call and came. Tell me your troubles.:_

With a deep sigh Tanith relented, telling him of her inability to communicate with the planet the Ruumin were so connected to. He listened silently, head to one side. She found him very easy to talk to and ended up speaking of her frustrations and worries as well. Several tears worked their way out of her eyes.

The man stepped closer as she finished, one cloudy hand reaching to wipe the salty drops away. Tanith was surprised that his hand felt real despite its appearance. That comforting feeling vanished quickly, shame at showing him her tears replacing it. "I'm sorry," she whispered helplessly. "I shouldn't be crying. It's just…it's…."

_:Hush, little sister. It's all right,:_ he comforted, pulling her into his arms again. For a moment Tanith resisted, but the warmth of the contact won her over. She leaned against the solid form, fingers twisting around soft fabric_. :You have been through so much,:_ he continued_. :It's okay to cry now and again. Don't be ashamed.:_

He held her for what seemed like an eternity, letting her spill her worries and fears out onto his steady shoulder. Finally Tanith fell quiet, content to merely accept the offered support. After several moments of silence she spoke, knowing she needed an answer before she woke. "What about the temple?"

The cloud chuckled again. _:Fear not, little sister. You are on the right track; keep heading north. Your instincts will hold true.:_

"That's a relief," she replied. "I was afraid I'd have to tell Lina I was lost. I'd really be in trouble then."

_:Lina doesn't take well to bad news?:_

"If you call a Dragon Slave 'taking it well.'"

To her surprise, the mist laughed out loud as he pulled back, the sound so light and happy Tanith wondered if he wasn't a child after all. _:She is a bit short-fused, isn't she?:_

Tanith found herself smiling. "Worse than one of our mining bombs, and a lot louder." 

_:Well then, take care little sister. I must go now, but I'll be watching you.:_

"Thank you very much…." She paused, suddenly a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name…."

The cloud man sighed, head lowering. _:My name isn't important, and it will probably be easier if you didn't know who I was.:_

Tanith considered this. "Since you call me 'little sister'…" she mused. "Can I call you 'clouded brother'?"

He laughed with that child-like voice again. _:That would be fine.:_ She had the impression that he was smiling at her. _:Take care, Tanith. Your battle has just begun.:_

"I will," she answered strongly. "And thank you."

* * * * * *

The next morning Tanith was full of energy, the others casting each other glances at her excitement. "What happened to you?" Lina questioned.

The blond sorceress only grinned. "An answer," was all she would say.

"Too bad Lina is never this cheerful," Gourry commented.

Lina promptly knocked him senseless.

"Anyway," Zelgadis drew them back to the task at had. "We'd better get going if we want to make it to the temple by dark."

"And before the bad guys get there," Amelia added.

* * *

The shrine--or Temple of Water, as Tanith called it--was half buried in the forest's greenery. The group hurried up to the doors, spending many strained minutes trying to open the warped wood. The stone structure looked as if it might have been dark blue at one time, but now time had faded it to a dull blue-gray. Finally, Lina was fed up. "Can't we just break the stupid thing down?" she pleaded, annoyed that she even had to ask. _But I could offend Tanith and Sylphiel if I bust it down like I normally do,_ she reminded herself.

Tanith stared hard at the temple. _Well, I'm certainly not going to leave the Arm here, not when everyone knows where it is._ She sighed, hoping she'd be forgiven for her decision. "Go ahead," she said to Lina. "Might as well."

"All right!" The sorceress leapt back, already preparing a spell. "Fire_BALL_!"

The doors were thrown open with a crash, the aging wood splintering with the spell's impact. Before the dust could even settle, the six travelers were through the entrance and heading for the main room.

The temple was in ruins, spider webs and bird nests resting in the broken rafters of the single room. Sunlight poured through several holes in the roof, plants springing up between floor cracks. Dust flickered in and out of the light beams, stirring with the sudden draft. The group entered slowly, keeping silent to avoid breaking the spell around them.

Tanith lead the way to the altar at the far end of the hall, eyes locked on the item there. Lina and the others crowded around behind her, staring in surprise; though the entire room was caked with several inches of dust, the fourth Sacred Arm looked as though it was just from the hands of its maker.

"Is this…it?" Amelia asked softly. "This armor?"

Tanith nodded. "The Water Armor."

The armor was more like chain mail, colored a deep blue. It was long, like a skirt, held with a blue leather belt intricately carved with wave-like designs. The sleeves were loose, the shoulder areas bare. It was trimmed with large aqua beads, some forming a loop to be fastened around the neck. On the front was a beautiful plaque-like carving of a sea serpent's head with a single crest trailing down its neck. A large cerulean jewel, shaped as a drop of water, was fastened to the center below the eye, looking almost like a tear. Tanith lifted it up, turning it around. The back was open, a fact that surprised all but the blonde holding it. Anyone attacked from behind would be cut down, unless they were either very fast or made of stone.

"How are we supposed to carry it?" Sylphiel asked after everyone had inspected the item.

"I can carry it!" Lina immediately volunteered. "I could use something to increase my magic."

Tanith glanced up sharply but was interrupted by Amelia. "But Lina-san, you're already powerful. Sylphiel or I should get it."

"Amelia, that's so selfish!"

"No more than you!" she shot back.

Tanith suddenly burst out laughing, startling them. They all stared, confused, and Zelgadis wondered if this was the time when his previous worries would be realized.

"What's so funny?" Lina finally demanded.

Tanith struggled to control herself. _So that's why they were all after it! I should have known_. "The Armor…the Arms...." She couldn't get the words out, the laughter threatening to escape again.

"What about them?" Lina insisted, hands on hips. "Spit it out already!"

Tanith wiped a tear from her eye. "This armor," she started, holding it up, "is about as useful to you as the broken stones in this church. This couldn't amplify your magic if you cast a spell to make it!"

The group stared at her blankly. Zelgadis narrowed his eyes. "How can we believe that? How do we know you don't just want it for yourself?"

Tanith had no time to reply, a voice from outside the temple interrupting their exchange.

"Come out, come out, my little thieves! You don't deserve such powerful toys."

"It's him," Tanith whispered. "The man from before."

"Then we settle this later. Tanith," Lina stared at her sharply. "You hold onto that. If you run off--"

"I won't," she assured, already working to put on the armor.

Lina nodded. "Then lets go."

The bald sorcerer was waiting for the group as they left the temple, still wearing his dark cloak, as well as the blade on his arm. "There you are!" he cried as they appeared. "Thank you for leading me here. I'll be taking the Sacred Arm now, if you don't mind."

"Well, we do," Lina shot back. "Who the hell do you think you are, anyway, challenging the great Lina Inverse?"

The man lifted an eyebrow. "Lina Inverse? What a nice surprise." The sorceress fumed at his failure to cower. "My name is Leshimier. A pleasure."

"All yours, I'm sure," Lina muttered.

"You're the villain who's been sending those trolls after us, aren't you?" Amelia accused, pointing an implicating finger.

"That I am, my dear." His high voice grated on their ears and nerves as he bowed mockingly.

Amelia growled, taking two brave steps forward. "Then, in the name of justice," she announced, "I will punish you for attacking me and my friends!"

Leshimier grinned sarcastically. "As you say." He swung his bladed arm, plunging the steel into the ground. "Dug Haut!"

The group scattered, hiding among the stone columns. Tanith moved quickly to where the sorcerer had been, cursing to see he'd already gotten away.

"Looking for me, little thief?"

The warning was enough; Tanith dropped to the ground and rolled away as metal met earth behind her. She faced Leshimier, dagger pulled and eyes narrowed.

The sorcerer laughed at her expression, slashing the air with his blade. "Such a good girl to bring the Armor out for me. How nice."

"Return the other Arms to me," Tanith demanded loudly, "And perhaps I'll let you live."

Instead of laughing, as Tanith thought he would, the sorcerer frowned. "I think not, little thief. You ssseem to have it backwardsss." With one swift movement Leshimier removed his cloak, revealing a leather vest and brown britches. His right arm was wrapped in fabric, tied at the shoulder and bulging with some unseen object. What skin she could see was covered in more black paint stripes. "We ssshall sssee who will win the Armsss, yesss?"

Tanith brought her hands up. "Very well."

* * *

Zelgadis heard the battle before he saw it, the sounds of Shaman Magic mingling with the cries and shouts of the two combatants. He rounded a stone pillar to find Sylphiel and Amelia already there, both staring with fascination at the clashing powers before them. Tanith and Leshimier circled each other with a whirl of fire, ice, and steel. The sorcerer was apparently trying to get close enough to the girl to use his blade, but flames seemed to surround her at all times.

Leshimier cast out several Freeze Arrows at once, hoping at least one would hit it's mark. Tanith's hands moved in quick slashes, suddenly crying out _"Flame Storm!!!"_ Immediately a fiery blaze rose before her, completely consuming the attack. She countered with a fierce wind, the sorcerer's barrier deflecting it easily. They continued to circle, Lina and Gourry appearing next to their friends to watch.

The fighters paused, breathing heavily. Tanith straightened the belt on the Armor, unaccustomed to wearing so heavy an outfit. Lina wondered if she should offer to trade places but decided not to; if Tanith needed help she would grant it, but not until she did.

Leshimier straightened, all traces of humor vanished. "Thisss hasss gone on far enough," he hissed angrily. He reached up, carefully pulling the tie on his arm wraps. The fabric slid off slowly, revealing a grotesque mound of twisted flesh. "Now you ssshall sssee my true power."

The limb began to tremble, then open like some strange flower. A chattering noise filled the air, like the sound of teeth. Pieces of the arm began to pull away from the rest, and the group looked on with startled, horrified eyes. Sprouting from the sorcerer's shoulder were now a dozen snake-like creatures, each having no features other than their smooth, tentacle bodies and wide, fanged mouths.

Leshimier laughed, raising the limb over his head. "I am Lessshimier, the mossst powerful chimera that ever gracssed thessse landsss, made of human and ssserpent-demonsss." He glared at Tanith, eyes wide with a gruesome hunger, voice low with dark promise. "You ssshall become my dinner."

The delighted screeches of the demon limb woke the spectators from their shock as it sped towards the blonde. Zelgadis looked to Tanith, wondering what she was going to do--

--and realized she wasn't moving.

Tanith stood frozen, eyes wide with fear, unable to escape the dozens of teeth coming at her. Zelgadis cursed, running towards her, pushing his speed in hopes of beating Leshimier. Behind him he could hear Lina and Amelia already preparing spells, but they wouldn't make it in time. If he could just go faster….

* * *

As Leshimier's deformed limb began opening, Tanith knew she was in trouble. The shield that had been keeping her from Seeing him lifted, revealing what he was before he could even voice it. The feel of the demon--demons--overpowered her, worse than Zelgadis had. She had never been faced with such a creature, and the sense of hunger hit her like a wall, freezing her helplessly to the ground. Tanith's ears echoed with the excited voices of the serpents, and even as they flew towards her she couldn't react, couldn't think--

Then her breath was gone, forced out of her lungs as the sound of an impact came from behind her. She was dazed, blinking rapidly to regain her mind. Somewhere above her, a person was speaking, his voice concerned. Far away there were explosions, hot wind brushing her skin.

"Tanith? Are you okay?"

Someone was shaking her, not hard, and she tried to lift her head. For a moment her eyes blurred, then reality came back with an almost audible snap. "Zelgadis?"

He was watching her carefully. "You okay now?"

Tanith nodded. "I think so," she answered slowly. "The others?"

"Fighting Leshimier." He indicated the direction, Tanith leaning around the tree she was propped against to see. "If you're okay, I'm going to help."

"Yes, go," she insisted, sluggishly climbing to her feet. "I'll be fine."

Zelgadis gave her a final, concerned look, then headed into the battle.

* * *

Leshimier proved to be a difficult opponent, as bad as any Lina had ever faced. The demons seemed to be moving and thinking on their own, so distractions wouldn't work. Leshimier himself fought with blade and spell, and though he wasn't as skilled with either as Gourry or Zelgadis, it was hard to get near enough to do any damage. The serpents were too fast to be caught, but their limitations in distance from their host kept their teeth away from the fighters.

Lina faced the bald sorcerer, striking at him with a Flare Arrow. He dodged easily, and immediately three demons shot at her. With several curses, Lina was forced to retreat. "We can't even get near him," she complained to no one in particular.

Zelgadis came up beside her. "Try to keep the snakes away," he advised. "I might be fast enough to get in there."

"They probably won't be able to bite you either," Lina added. "Let's go."

Lina attacked, Zelgadis following just behind. For half a second Leshimier was left unguarded. Zelgadis drew his sword, speeding towards his target.

The bald man laughed, catching the chimera with an unexpected Diem Wind. Zelgadis cursed, more angered than hurt as he was thrown back. With a challenging cry he attacked again.

Tanith watched the battle from the side, Sylphiel next to her. Worries were clear on their faces, realizing the severity of the fight: Leshimier was able to always be near to one of his enemies, making spells like Dragon Slave impossible to use. _There has to be something we can do_, Tanith's mind cried. _We can't keep this up forever. If I could just get a clear shot…._

Amelia streaked past her line of sight, eyes locked on the demon-man. With her mind occupied she didn't see the stone before her. She tripped, face cruelly shoved into the dirt with her momentum. Dazed, the princess slowly pushed herself to her knees.

Leshimier turned at that point, gaze landing on the girl. Tanith felt her heart stop for a moment as he turned to grin at the blonde, exposing fangs that matched those of his demons.

_You shall become my dinner._

_"AMELIA!"_

The princess raised her head, the serpents screaming towards her. Lina, Zelgadis, and Gourry saw too late what was going to happen and were too far away to do anything. Tanith shoved away from the tree, reaching with both hands for the girl. The sound of chattering teeth blocked out all other sound as she knelt beside the princess, covering the smaller body with her own.

* * *

_"AMELIA!"_

Lina spun around at the shout, watching helplessly as Leshimier closed on the girl. Tanith was running towards her, but Lina knew it was a useless effort. Even if she could reach Amelia, there was nothing she could do to stop all dozen serpents. No spell would get there in time; nothing could save them. _Oh gods, please no._

The demons swarmed over the pair's huddled forms, screaming out their joy and hunger. Leshimier stood beside them, his high voice echoing off the stone temple, gloating over his victory.

Rage built up inside the sorceress, fists clenching at her sides. Zelgadis and Gourry came up silently besides her, their own sorrow and anger so strong even she could feel it_. Dragon Slave isn't even good enough for him_, Lina fumed, her power causing the wind to suddenly pick up in the clearing. _He's dead. I'll kill him a hundred times over. I'll--_

Leshimier abruptly stopped laughing, turning sharply on the mass of serpents. Their voices had changed from satisfaction to outrage, the tentacle-like bodies whirling angrily about each other. Suddenly one of the creatures screamed in definite fear, retreating quickly to its master's side.

Lina watched in confusion as more of the demons followed the first, crying out with panic. They joined together, forming the fleshy limb it had been before the battle. "What are you doing?" Leshimier was shrieking, the fear from the serpents making its way into his mind. "What the hell's the matter?" Then he turned to where his victims had been.

Rays from the freshly setting sun illuminated the area. All those in the clearing stared with shock at where Amelia and Tanith had once been. Now there was what appeared to be a smooth, white stone. As they watched, a split formed in one side. Slowly it widened until two crouched figures could be seen within.

"Amelia." Lina started forward, relief washing over her. A hand grabbed her arm, holding her back. She glared questioningly at Zelgadis. He only shook his head, indicating the scene before them. His senses were tingling with a strange power he'd never felt before, and he wanted to see what would happen.

The stone continued to part until half of it was gone. Tanith slowly sat up, releasing the stunned princess. Amelia was sprawled on her back, held up by her arms, watching the blonde with amazement and even a bit of fear. The rest found out why soon enough.

Tanith rose to her feet, the white stone transforming before their eyes into wings. They spread gracefully from her back, through the holes in the Armor, shining in the light of the setting sun. They were feathered wings, but looked more like a ghost image; the forest could be seen through them, as if they weren't really there.

Tanith slowly looked up, revealing yet another surprise. Her ears, something the group had never wondered about, stuck straight out from her head, long and pointed like an elf's. Her cold, blue eyes turned on Leshimier.

The sorcerer jumped with the contact of their gazes, taking several hurried steps backwards. In his haste he tripped, the blade falling from his grasp. "Keep away!" he shrieked, waving the free hand as if to fend the girl off. Tanith, however, only watched him.

Zelgadis stared at her, unable to move. He felt as if the world had stopped moving, the ground falling out from beneath him. For a moment the uneasiness, the fear he'd always held towards her came back. She looked like an angel, one that could claim a life and be gone in a second, could pass judgment and carry out the deadly sentence in one swift, gruesome act. For that single instant she seemed to tower over the clearing and the people in it, gaze frozen and heartless.

Her eyes darted to his, and the anxiety abruptly vanished. The view changed, a cloud lifting from the chimera's sight. Only Tanith stood before them now, her thin body looking too small to carry such large wings. She was trembling terribly, pleading for help he didn't know how to give. Her gaze drifted back to Leshimier, still cringing and begging on the ground.

Amelia suddenly got to her feet, running to Lina's side. "The Arms," she whispered urgently. "He's got the other Arms!"

This woke the sorceress. Lina stalked over to the cowering man, picking him up by the collar. "Okay sleaze," she demanded, "Hand over the Arms."

Leshimier stared at her. "N-no," he stuttered frantically, all traces of his earlier hiss gone from his voice. "I c-can't! No!"

"If you don't," Lina grinned evilly, turning him to face Tanith. "I'll sick _her_ on you."

The sorcerer panicked. "Okay, okay! Please, I'll give them to you!"

"That's a good boy." Lina easily took the bag he offered her, handing it to Amelia. "Check it out."

The princess obediently opened the pack, removing two armlets and the Seed of the Earth. "It's them," she answered.

Lina tossed the man to the ground. "Now let's see, what kind of punishment should I--hey! Come back here!"

As soon as he was free Leshimier took off, running as fast as his feet could go. Lina considered going after him, took two steps, considered again, and stopped. "He's not worth it," she muttered, returning to her friends.

Zelgadis finally got up the nerve to approach Tanith. Her stance wavered, head lowered. As he came closer, her bright wings folded, faded, then vanished. "Hey." He reached for her arm. "You okay?"

There was no reply. Tanith groped for his shoulder, gripped it tightly, then suddenly fell against him. Zelgadis blinked in surprise, forcing his shock away as she began to fall. He managed to keep her upright, allowing her to lean against his chest for support. "Are…are you okay?" he asked again.

"Just…tired…." Her fingers curled around his tunic. But--somehow--the sorcerer could tell it was more than fatigue; she was shaking with fear.

Zelgadis instantly felt like a fool for ever thinking this girl would kill him. She seemed so small, so fragile, as if she would break at any moment. Her pale skin had whitened until it matched her clothing. Tanith sagged a bit, depending completely on him to keep her from collapsing.

The sorcerer wrapped an arm around her waist, mind spinning with a wash of emotions. In the span of a few seconds she had trusted her life to him; she had looked to him for help. The realization of this rose all sorts of new, protective instincts in Zelgadis that he never knew he held. He stared down at her, at the pain and fear on her face.

_"You don't speak at all."_

_"You treat me as if I'm about to attack at any moment."_

_"You never made any attempt to ask me about what I know and how I know it."_

_She was right, all along_, he realized. _I never gave her a chance_. The face he was seeing now…this poor, frightened creature…._This is the real Tanith, the one she's been hiding. And what she did just now…._

He thought about the wings, the ears, and how Leshimier--part demon, just as he himself was--had reacted with the same fear that Zelgadis had felt.

_This is what she really is_.

"Is she unconscious?"

Zelgadis turned, startled out of his thoughts by Lina's question. When he looked down again, he saw that Tanith was indeed asleep. "Yes," he answered softly. "We should leave this place."

Lina nodded, watching him carefully. With Sylphiel's help, they situated Tanith on the chimera's back. With one last glance at the temple, the group started on the long journey back to the village of Lavrine.

**The Sacred Arms**

Chapter 6: Uncertainty! The Day After….

* * * * * *

_:Tanith?:_

She groaned softly, struggling to wake.

_:Tanith? Can you hear me?:_

She forced her eyes open, meeting the black landscape of her dreaming mind. She blinked, a white blur leaning over her.

_:Can you hear me, little sister?:_

"Yes," she was finally able to answer, sitting up. The misty boy crouched at her side, vapor cape spreading around him and disappearing into the darkness. "What's going on?"

_:The demon chimera,:_ he reminded her. A touch of humor entered his voice_. :You fainted so hard even I couldn't reach you.:_

Her memory came back with a start. "Where am I?" she demanded, then corrected herself. "I mean, where's my body? What happened to Leshimier? Are Lina and the others all right?"

The mist laughed, holding up two hands as if to fend her questions off_. :Calm down, little sister, and I will tell you.:_ She did as he said, and he continued_. :You are in the town of Lavrine; your friends carried you there. They are fine. The chimera Leshimier has fled. You are safe.:_

Tanith relaxed, rubbing her forehead. Another memory halted her movements, guilt and shame biting cruelly at her heart. "They know now, don't they? About me…."

The boy sighed, edging closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she fought him. She didn't deserve to be held, not after the mistake she had made. It was unforgivable, revealing herself to these people she barely knew, let alone her enemy.

_:Stop that, Tanith,:_ the cloud scolded gently, hugging her tightly. _:What happened was not your fault, and deserves no punishment.:_

"But they know," she protested, no longer resisting his warmth but not accepting it either. "They know that I'm--"

_:A very strange person who has pointed ears and wings,:_ he interrupted softly_. :They wouldn't know what a Ruumin was if you had said it out loud.:_

"But Leshimier…."

:_Understands it even less than your friends. Believe me, little sister, you are safe.:_

Tanith finally gave in, leaning heavily against the boy. She was surprised that he smelled faintly of pine. _Do ghosts smell?_ she wondered idly, then rebuked herself for letting her mind wander. "What do I do now?" she asked softly.

She could almost feel the boy smile. _:Tell them. Tell them everything.:_

Tanith pulled back, startled. "Every…you mean everything? Our entire history?"

He nodded. _:Yes. That is what I came to tell you now.:_ He set firm hands on her shoulders, and though Tanith could make out no facial features, she knew he was looking directly into her eyes_. :I told you before that you would not be alone anymore, right? These people will help you, will fight with you, and will understand your duty.:_

"Even…." She paused, half-dreading the answer to her next question. "Even Zelgadis, the chimera?"

This caused the mist to pause, head lowering slightly. _:I…I don't know,: _he admitted uncertainly, voice vaguely troubled. _:I would like to trust him, but I can not be completely sure.:_ His tone dropped_. :A demon alone is bad enough, but being a chimera with human and golem characteristics, as well as being controlled by Rezo….:_

"So I Saw correctly then," she mused, heart falling at the news. "It was Rezo? Are you sure?"

_:Yes,:_ the cloud answered simply.

"Rezo," Tanith sighed. "The Red Priest, the one who resurrected the Lord of Darkness…."

_:The chimera did break free,:_ he reminded her_. :And he fought against the Dark Lord.:_

Tanith nodded. "That doesn't mean I can trust him, though."

_:No, it doesn't. However, it does mean you can give him a chance.:_ Tanith nodded but didn't speak, and the boy continued. _:Anyway, you can and should tell them the whole story.:_ His voice brightened. _:And you should wake up before they mistake you as dead.:_

"If you think I should tell…" she started hesitantly.

_:Positive.:_

Tanith smiled. "Thank you again for the help, clouded brother."

He laughed, obviously pleased with her use of the nick-name. _:Good luck to you, little sister. Be well.:_

* * * * * *

The group arrived at the Lavrine inn near sunset the following day, having traveled all the previous night. Tanith was put into a room with Amelia and Sylphiel so they could watch her, and all went to sleep. The next morning they took turns eating breakfast and sitting with the unconscious girl. Afterwards all the travelers gathered in the room, deciding their friend had slept long enough.

"Tanith. Hey Tanith," Lina coaxed, poking at her forehead. "Nappy time's over. We've got questions."

The blonde moaned softly, the sorceress backing away to stand near the window. Tanith slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the dull morning sun. She sat up, noting that they had left her in the Armor. "Good morning," she said meekly.

"And about time, too." Lina crossed her arms. "We walked all night to get your sorry ass back here."

"Thank you for your trouble," she answered sincerely, looking about. Sylphiel and Amelia were perched on another bed, Gourry on the floor, Lina and Zelgadis leaning against walls on opposite sides of the room. Beside her own bed was a small table, and laying on top were the Sacred Arms. "You got them back."

"Yeah, after that big show you put on scared the be-jibbies out of Leshy. And by the way…." Lina leaned forward, voice dropping. "What the hell was that?"

Tanith pulled herself to the edge of the bed, head down as she considered. "I'll explain everything," she started. "But it's a long, complicated story, and I'm hungry."

The red-head nodded. "After lunch, then," she decided. Lina cocked an eye. "You will be telling us everything, right?"

Tanith nodded. "Yes. Everything."

* * *

"All right. This is going to take a long time to explain, so you'll have to be patient." Tanith surveyed the group, all seated this time, each with a bit of food or drink with them. She felt a bit of doubt. "You think you'll all be able to…."

"Don't worry," Lina quickly cut her off. "The one's who'll understand it will stay awake."

"Just ignore Gourry's snoring," Amelia added.

Tanith shrugged. "If you say so."

Everyone took a few moments to shift about, getting comfortable for the long tale. The storyteller sipped some water. _My throat's going to be raw by the end of this._

"Okay. In order to explain who--"

"What."

Tanith cast Lina an annoyed glare. _This…is going to take some time._ "--and what I am, I need to begin with the formation of the world."

Lina nearly fell over. "Jeez! You weren't kidding about long."

"Are you going to let me even start?"

"Yeah yeah. Go on."

"Thank you," the blonde said, frustrated, then quickly calmed herself. Today was going to be enough of an emotional storm without her getting angry. "Here goes. In the beginning, the Earth was created, and placed on the Staff of the Gods. You all know that part, right?"

All but Gourry nodded, the swordsman scratching his head. "What staff?"

"Just ignore him," Lina muttered.

"Anyway, the Earth had three ruling factors: Ceiphied, the Dragon God; Shabranigdu, the Demon King, and the five Elements of Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, and Spirit. All forms of life came about, along with Magic--White, Black, and Shamanism. All the creatures of the world sided with either Ceiphied or Shabranigdu--Mazoku and Dragons, beasts, demons, humans…and elves."

"So you're an elf?" Lina interrupted. "But elves don't have wings."

"I…." Tanith considered the best way to continue. "The story you mentioned before was partially true--about the cult, I mean." She took a deep breath. "About two thousand years ago, there was a group of elves living on a large island in the south. All of our race is fairly closely connected with the earth and Shaman-type elements, but they were even more so on this island. One day, a seven-year-old boy was brought to the attention of the Elders of the time. He had amazing magical capabilities and claimed he had been 'Chosen' by the Elements."

"Elements?" Amelia cocked her head in puzzlement. "How do elements choose anything?"

"They're like spirits," Lina answered. "Shaman Magic is calling on the powers of the element's spirit. But they're not really conscious or anything, right?" She looked to Tanith.

The blonde nodded. "They don't have actual minds," she clarified. "They're more like emotions, and are completely confined to the astral plane. That boy, Carme, was incredibly sensitive to the powers of the earth, the Water spirit in particular. In the next few years, four more children emerged with similar abilities--Pel, Leisha, Terynn, and Paige. They led a sort of religious awakening."

Sylphiel interrupted this time. "Religious?"

"Yes. This'll sound terrible to you, but that group of elves was terribly tired of the battles between Ceiphied and Shabranigdu. The Earth was suffering, _life_ was suffering, and they wanted no part of it. So they rejected the following of the Dragon God and turned to worship of the Five Elements."

Tanith paused, wondering how her audience was taking the facts. To them, such talk should have been sacrilege….

Lina merely waved for her to continue. "I suppose we can accept, Tanith." She grinned. "After some of the things I've been through, I can understand why they'd be tired of the whole thing." The others nodded agreement, and the storyteller felt a bit more confident.

"Well, the five children were being hailed as Prophets as they began their new 'cult.' At the same time, they began to develop their own form of Shamanism and their own church. They did away with money, and because of all that pretty much cut themselves off from the rest of our race.

"Carme, Paige, Pel, Leisha, and Terynn spent several years developing their new society. When monsters attacked, they defended the island. Our sorcerers gain the title of 'Mage,' and the five were called the Harbinger Mages. And when they defeated a Mazoku, the entire clan took on the name Ruumin."

Tanith glanced at the objects on the table. "The Harbingers were the chosen carriers of the Elements' powers. When a problem arose that couldn't be handled--these were usually attacks on human settlements--the five were Willed to do something about it. The Sacred Arms were each worn by one of them.

A moment of silence passed. "Is that the end of the story?" Amelia finally asked.

"No, there's still more."

The whole room sighed with six simultaneous exhalations. The group laughed nervously, each reaching for a bit of food or drink. Tanith surveyed each of them in turn, trying to gauge their reactions. Amelia and Sylphiel were attentive_._ Gourry continued to eat with a bright look of interest, and she wondered how much he was understanding. Lina was unreadable, staring at a spot on the floor. And Zelgadis….

Tanith couldn't help her eyes from lingering on the chimera. She studied his blank expression, his posture, for a moment reveling in the opposite feelings of being draw and repelled. She remembered collapsing against him after saving Amelia, tired and shocked from the encounter with the demon-human, feeling him supporting her smaller form. She was struck again by the aura of perfection he held: invulnerable, untouchable, beautiful and grotesque, bright power and dark evil, all combined into one tall, strong--

"Are we going to finish now, or would you rather take a break?"

Tanith quickly shook herself, turning her attention back to Lina before Zelgadis could notice her gaze. _You've gotta stop that! _she scolded herself sharply_. For now, you can't completely trust him. You can't you can't you can't._

"I can keep going," she answered the red-head. "Are you all okay?" Everyone nodded. "The next half of my story is the Harbingers' last battle.

"A powerful Mazoku attacked thirteen years after the discovery of Carme. A lot had happened between the five Mages. They trained together for several years and became inseparable; they loved each other like siblings, despite gender and age differences.

"Then the attack came. The five were Willed into going, something that is hard to describe unless you're a Mage." She clenched her hands together in her lap, biting her lip. "It's like…being pulled…by forces you can't see but just know are there. The Harbingers used one of their newly created spells to give them wings and flew to the battle.

Tanith paused, breathing deeply. The story wasn't quite as frightening as when her teacher had told it to her, but just thinking of such a monster…._Keep going. Just get it over with._ "The city was destroyed before anyone could even blink. The Mages fought as long as they could, exhausting themselves and only causing their enemy minimal damage. Then the Mazoku turned, spotting a young boy who hadn't been able to get away. Carme saw him, too, and they raced to reach him." Tanith took a drink from her glass, realizing it was almost empty.

"Carme made it there first, and he managed to knock the boy to safety. But…." She shook her head sadly. "The beast crushed him, half burying him in the ruins of the city."

There was a moment of silence, each group member almost able to see the tale before them. They didn't speak, all seeing the truth of the story in Tanith's eyes; she almost seemed to be living the legend, understanding it in a way they couldn't comprehend.

"When he fell, Paige cried out and collapsed. The two had been especially close, knowing each other even more than they knew the rest. The last three thought that as Carme was struck down, Paige willed his own death as well."

"That's so sad," Sylphiel murmured, blinking back tears.

"It's not over yet," Tanith warned. "It was all the three mages could do to pull the boy away in time. After that, there was nothing left; they had no more energy for even a simple spell.

"Then Paige appeared, not dead, but he might as well have been. He'd lost half of his soul when Carme died, and in a last effort he gathered all his power and threw it at the beast. For a moment the entire city was covered in a bright, white light. When it was gone…." Tanith visibly steeled herself, shuddering with some knowledge she had to fight to reveal. "When it was gone, the entire city was completely dead, all the spirits stripped away.

Lina straightened. "Is that the spell? The one that's supposed to be more powerful that the Giga Slave?"

Tanith mentally stumbled at that, blinking rapidly. "How…how do you know about that?"

"I read it in a book," Sylphiel spoke up. "It said that with all the Arms, a sorcerer could perform the most powerful spell in the world."

"Oh boy…." Tanith rubbed her eyes, suddenly very tired. _You said you'd tell them everything_, she reminded herself. _Don't go back on it now_. She sighed, wondering idly how often she had done that this night alone. "Yes, it was that spell, but the Arms don't really have anything to do with it, and I'm not sure you could say it's stronger than Giga Slave."

"So tell us about it," Lina encouraged eagerly. "And we'll make the decision for ourselves."

"Before I do," the blonde relented. "I need to explain what Paige did after--the spell wasn't completed.

"When he saw all the destruction that he had caused, Paige was horrified. With the last of his strength, he gathered the astral energy of everything he had killed and…well, resurrected it. He returned the city to the way it had been, save some specific details.

"All magic was completely gone. The priests, the sorcerers--there wasn't a single person outside the Mages that could cast a spell. Magical items were useless, and the Mazoku was utterly destroyed. But, as a result of the huge amounts of energy he spent, Paige died. Pel, Leisha, and Terynn left soon afterwards, traveling back to their island. They told the story of the battle, then spent two years turning what Paige had done into an actual spell.

"But they were worried about the future of their people. They prayed to the Elementals for a way to be sure that there would be more Mages. They later found a baby with enormous magic potential, and they were reassured. The last three Harbingers died in peace, and afterwards their Arms could be used--by Mages _only--_to enhance their abilities."

Tanith sighed deeply, her story coming to an end. "Ever since then there have always been five Mages living at a time. Twice they have been called to battle. The Ruumin live in hiding now, existing only in fairy tales. Until now, that is." She shrugged. "That's it."

The group allowed the story to sink in. "So that's what you are," Lina stated slowly. "An elf Mage."

"What were the other battles?" Sylphiel asked.

The red-head answered for her. "I bet I can guess: Jalannya Kaika, the Golem King, and Luvika, who led the demon revolution." Tanith nodded her agreement. "So what you guys do is…."

"Protect the earth and its children," she responded. "We take on anything that can't be handled with whatever's at hand. We are extremely sensitive to any sudden changes in the astral plane, and it's become instinct for us to fight against anything that uses the powers of the Mazoku or Shamanism wrongly. In a way, we are the natural enemies of Mazoku, monster, beasts and so on, and we can't really live with humans."

The listeners gazed at her in surprise. "But you just said you were created to protect the humans," Sylphiel protested.

"That's true," Tanith answered. "The only problem I would have would be if any of you used a really powerful spell; Dragon Slave, Gaav Flare, even things like Ra-Tilt or Mega Brand--any of them would make me a bit queasy if used nearby."

"One last question before we take a break," Lina announced. "Where were you guys during Shabranigdu's and Zanaffar's resurrections? Not that we ended up needing your help, but I certainly would have deemed them 'world threatening.' Why didn't you come in with the other four Mages?"

Tanith froze, heart stopping for several counts. Tears sprung to her eyes and spilled before she could wipe them away. _No, no. Not now, please. I…I can't…._

"Tanith?" She blinked, not realizing she had stood up until Lina was beside her. "What's the matter?"

"I…I can't talk about this now."

The red-head was puzzled. "What, about Shabranigdu?" Then she realized. "Hey, where are the others? If you mages are so tight--"

"Please!" Tanith broke her off, the salty drops pouring from her burning eyes. "I can't tell you. It's too hard. Please…I can't…." Without another word, she fled the room. A hand flew to her mouth, trying to hide the sobs that stuck painfully in her throat. The remaining five listened to her retreating steps, Lina looking out the window as the blonde escaped the town.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Amelia asked worriedly.

Lina shook her head. "Let her go. The Arms are still here, so she won't run off for long." She sighed, internally disturbed by the story as well as the girl's sudden break-down. "Let's go get dinner."

As she led the way out the door, Lina noticed Zelgadis had slipped out. She wondered at it for a moment, then decided to let him go as well. "These non-humans and their weird emotions," she muttered to herself. "I'll never get it."

* * *

Tanith ran until she was surrounded by trees, throwing herself onto the grassy forest floor, head pillowed in her arms. She cried until her entire body ached, eyes tired and tears spent. She lay there for hours, ignoring her hungry stomach. Eventually it gave up and grew silent, content to merely twist itself into knots.

She scolded herself over and over, disgusted at her weak behavior after being so strong for the last eight years. She was mad and upset with Lina for not understanding, for simply not _knowing_ her trials without her having to speak them. For a moment she was even angry with _them_ for dying so long ago, then tore herself apart for even thinking such things. The sun began to set, and still she didn't move, half wishing some creature would find her and finish her off.

She didn't realize he was there until the shadow fell over her. Her senses told her who it was even before she began to sit up. Tanith wiped her eyes, embarrassed to be seen in such a condition. Long bangs fell limply across her face, and she felt tired all over as she confronted him.

Zelgadis didn't speak; only watched her with a blank, unreadable gaze. The sun was behind him, half blinding her, lighting his head with a soft halo. After several still moments he offered her a hand. She stared at it, unsure, than finally accepted. Zelgadis pulled her easily to her feet, his expression implacable.

"Thanks," Tanith whispered meekly, half-reluctantly retrieving her hand. She turned her eyes to the ground, afraid to meet his gaze.

Zelgadis only stood there, having no idea why he had followed her and not knowing what to do next. He hadn't liked the thought of Tanith running off with no one to watch over her; she clearly couldn't have fought off a troll if she'd met one. Lina seemed to believe two things should be done when disaster or despair struck: either leave the person alone or fill them with food. It usually worked--it had with him on several occasions, after all.

But Tanith was different, more than he had expected since she had started her tale. If her story was what normally happened to a Ruumin Mage, and she was going through something worse, no amount of food would help. But he had no idea how he could even comfort her, let alone solve her problems

_Some good you are_, he berated himself. _Out of everyone, you should know the most about crappy pasts and shitty twists of fate. What did you need most after what Rezo did? _

Part of his mind immediately supplied an answer, one he quickly tossed aside_. Okay, other than a hug, what did you need?_

Support? It was better than the previous suggestion. But for Tanith? They'd barely known each other two weeks, and hadn't been exactly friendly at that. How would she react?

_Just think of it as protecting the person who knows the way to the last of the Sacred Arms_, that sensible part of him reasoned. _If Leshimier gets a hold of her, we won't be able to beat him to the next temple. And we'll need her to even get them to work._ They sounded like good enough excuses.

Besides, he couldn't ignore the protective feelings he'd had before, freshly risen at her distressed state.

Tanith jumped as his hand came down on her shoulder, surprised by the sudden contact. She met his eyes, head still lowered, afraid of anger or questions.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, voice amazingly soft and understanding. The way he'd said that…wondering if she would recover later, since now she was obviously not "okay"….

_He gets it_, she realized, the first relief she'd gotten in the past few hours. _He's not going to ask_. Tanith found herself strangely comforted by his concern. She nodded slowly in answer.

Zelgadis moved slightly to stand a bit off to her side. "Shall we go back then?" He left his hand where it was, keeping his expression as soft as his stone features would allow. She nodded again and offered a faint, grateful smile that lifted his spirits. Head still down, she began to walk back towards the town, Zelgadis at her side.

During the short journey, both felt as if a heavy weight was being lifted. The fearful and untrusting emotions that they had always held towards each other vanished, leaving only an understanding: They were opposites, but at the same time they were the same, strangers in a world they could only watch and not participate in. For a moment Tanith wondered if demons and Ruumin were really that different, were really more like siblings than natural enemies. She didn't try to find an answer, only let the memories and pain slip away, accepting the comfort of the chimera's steady presence.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**The Sacred Arms**

Chapter 7: Magic! The Final Sacred Arm

Leshimier refused to move for several hours after the group had left. He wasn't able to sleep that night, completely consumed by some unknown fear. The muscles of his demon arm began to cramp, and--despite his best efforts--he was unable to relax the creatures. Finally he settled for cowering in some bushes, eyes alert for any sign that the group was coming back. As the sun began to rise he lost the energy to stay awake, sleeping through the day.

He had nightmares.

When the chimera woke, the burning star was just starting to glow the deep red of sunset. He was trying to decide what to do when a low hum came from a pouch on his belt. The noise startled him out of the bushes, shocking him completely awake.

_Shit! The ball._ Leshimier quickly fished an obsidian sphere from his pack, sitting crossed-legged on the ground with the sphere by his feet. He raised his hand over the humming gem and paused. He'd lost the three Sacred Arms, not to mention the Armor_. He's gonna be madder than a neutered troll. Shit, I gotta think of a story_. The sorcerer thought quickly, the stone humming insistently.

Finally he had a fair excuse, waving his hand over the gem. It glowed faintly, the surface growing clear. Within the sphere an image appeared; a tall man sitting easily in a padded throne rested his head against a long, graceful hand. His face was half in shadow, the only clear feature his gently smiling mouth. "Hello, Leshimier." he greeted, voice purring like a pampered cat's. "Have you retrieved the Water Armor?"

The chimera flinched just barely. No matter how many times he was forced to face this man, Leshimier never failed to be awed and humbled by the power he held. His beauty alone was testimony to this. "Well, sir, that is…um…."

The smile slowly fell. "You…haven't?" he guessed.

"I…it was those interlopers!" Leshimier finally confessed. "They beat me here. I don't know how they did, but--"

The man in the ball held up a hand of silence; the sorcerer was quick to obey. His lord sighed deeply. "Tell me plainly, without your useless stuttering, Leshimier." His voice was low, sounding almost bored.

"Well, um, I got to the t-temple just after they d-did." Leshimier licked his dry lips.

"They meaning who?" the man questioned. "Was it the strange girl again?"

Leshimier nodded. "Y-yes. But those others--the ones who helped me get away before--they're with her now."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Other than the girl," the chimera began, feeling a bit more confident when no punishment was delivered, "there were three other sorceresses, a swordsman, and a chimera. One of the sorceresses was referred to as 'Amelia,' and another was Lina Inverse."

At that the man straightened, head rising from its perch. "Lina Inverse?" he repeated, sounding vaguely surprised. Then, very slowly, an amused grin tugged at his lips. "How…interesting. The famed bandit-killer." He returned to his original relaxed position. "The other must be that princess that's been traveling with her. This is getting fun, isn't it?"

Leshimier thought nothing of the sort but agreed anyway. "Shall I go after the last Arm or try to get the others back, sir?"

"Others, Leshimier?"

The chimera cringed. His defeat was a blur of unexplained terror. Over the course of the night he had reasoned that the group had put some kind of spell on him, one to make him hallucinate. The small, blond sorceress….She couldn't have sprouted wings; it was impossible_. It's not worth telling him, making him think I was frightened_…. "Yes milord. They…overwhelmed me…."

The man waved a hand. "It doesn't matter; we'll get them back."

Leshimier nodded doubtfully. "Then I should…."

"Follow them," the deep voice commanded. "Let them enjoy their victory for now. I will be sending you help."

At this the chimera brightened. "A bounty hunter?"

"No." The man grinned almost maliciously. "Kraias."

Leshimier fell backwards, completely stunned and not a little fearful. "But…but my Lord, isn't that a bit--"

"Kraias will meet you at the temple. He will know what to do." He sighed, sipping delicately from a crystal glass. "You must merely make sure they don't beat you there. Understand, Leshimier?"

"Y-yes, sir." He paused a moment. "Do you think this Lina and her friends are that powerful?" he asked.

The man only smiled. "We shall see."

* * *

Zelgadis and Gourry walked side by side, studying the turned backs of the girls in front of them. They didn't speak; they were trying hard to listen in on the others' conversation. The occasional words and facial expressions hinted that they were discussing something very important. The two boys cast each other a glance, puzzlement and curiosity mirrored in the other's face. "What do you think they're talking about?" Gourry asked softly.

Zelgadis shrugged. Even his strong sense of hearing couldn't pick anything up. "Got me." He looked back to the foursome. Tanith was in the middle, Lina and Amelia on either side, Sylphiel next to the princess. The Ruumin was the center of attention, smiling and answering questions from the other three.

"No way!" Amelia exclaimed, quickly hushing herself. "Is that true, Tanith-san?"

She nodded. "Yup. That's the way it works for us."

Lina shook her head, not bothering to hide how impressed she was. "I can't believe it. To be able to do that…."

"Yes," Sylphiel added. "It would be very useful, wouldn't it?"

"A gift of the gods," Amelia agreed.

Tanith grinned. "I was so surprised when I heard that humans were different. I mean, it never occurred to me that it wouldn't be the same for you."

"There have been so many times I've wished things were like that," Lina put in. She grimaced. "We were lucky it didn't happen during Rezo and the others."

Amelia and Sylphiel nodded in whole-hearted agreement. "That's very true," the former said.

"What comes in handy is that it can actually enhance magic." Tanith was thoroughly enjoying their expressions. "And during 'that time,' it really makes up for the inconveniences."

"I wish I was a fairy," Amelia said wistfully,

"Me too," Sylphiel added.

"I don't wanna be you, Tanith," Lina spoke up. "No offense. But being able to use magic during 'that time of the month' _would_ be great."

Zelgadis approached from behind, curiosity getting the better of him. "What are you all talking about?"

The four turned as one, shouting "Nothing!" with wide, angry eyes and red faces. They glared at the chimera as though he had interrupted the most important conversation in the history of the world, every one trying to hide a flash of embarrassment. Zelgadis muttered a quick apology before retreating back to Gourry's side.

"They wouldn't tell you?" the swordsman asked.

Zelgadis shook his head, a bit frightened to speak least they turn on him again.

Gourry hummed with thoughtfulness. "Probably girl stuff," he reasoned. "Probably 'that time of the month.'"

Lina and Amelia spun around so fast the two boys didn't have time to react. Seconds later Gourry was face down in the dirt while Zelgadis stood fearful and confused at his side.

"We were not," Lina informed them haughtily, tossing red hair over her shoulder. "What we talk about is none of your business." She loomed over the two. "Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," they answered, completely sincere.

Tanith giggled as they returned, Zelgadis and Gourry following at a respectful distance. "No one crosses Lina Inverse," she teased.

"Damn right," the sorceress replied, flipping her hair again. "Damn that Gourry. He's such a good for nothing."

"He's not," Sylphiel quickly protested. "You shouldn't say such things, Lina-san."

"Right," Amelia added. "Especially when you like him." The princess was quickly sent back with the two defeated men, a sizable lump forming on her head. 

"Any more wise cracks?" Lina asked the group.

No one spoke.

The sorceress snorted. "Good. Let's keep going, shall we?"

* * *

Amelia gently probed the bump on the back of her head, wincing. "Lina-san, you didn't have to hit me so hard," she complained. "Now I've got a headache."

"Serves you right," the red-head responded, tossing another log on their fire. "You should learn to think before you speak."

"You never do," the princess muttered.

Tanith smiled, moving to sit beside the girl. "Here Amelia, let me try something." She raised her hands over the offending area, eyes closed in concentration. "Gentle wind with gentle touch," she chanted softly, a white light forming beneath her fingers. "Heal these wounds of flesh and spirit. Healing Winds." The energy touched the princess' head, vanishing as the blond lowered her hands. "Better?"

Amelia nodded carefully, fingers wandering over the once bruised spot. "It's all healed." A wide grin spread across her face. "Thanks. That spell worked great."

"Was it Ruumin magic?" Sylphiel asked.

"Uh-huh." Tanith sat back, accepting the fish Lina handed her, speaking between bites. "We have all types of magic besides attacking spells."

"Fairies are so cool!" Amelia suddenly exclaimed. "Fighting for justice, punishing evil-doers, using magic that heals as well as fights." She clasped her hands together in a dreamy pose. "They're so magnificent."

Tanith laughed, a bit embarrassed by all the attention she was receiving; Lina and the others were going out of their way to keep her spirits up. _Not that I'm ungrateful, but it is a little much_. "Why do you keep calling me a fairy?" she finally asked.

Amelia's expression slipped further into her imagination, striking various heroic poses. "You protect the innocent, fight for the truth, grant wishes, defy the laws of nature to continue your battle for justice…." She paused, breathing a deep sigh of contentment. "Plus you have those lovely ears and amazing wings."

The group struggled to recover from their exasperation, Lina facing the princess first. "Since when has she ever protected the innocent?" she questioned angrily.

"I've never granted a wish," Tanith objected, turning away to concentrate on her meal.

Zelgadis leaned forward curiously. "What do you mean, 'defy the laws of nature?'"

All the girls nearly choked on their fish, coughing and sputtering that it was nothing. Gourry used their distraction to steal another piece of cooked meat, eating it quickly. Lina caught him and immediately attacked. "What do you think you're doing? That was mine!"

"You already ate two," the swordsman reasoned.

"I was still hungry!"

Gourry shrugged, licking the leftover juices from his fingers. "You could stand to miss a meal."

Lina's face grew bright red, eyes blazing as she stalked towards the blond man. Tanith and the others quickly moved out of the way, huddling across the fire as the two began to fight. "Do they always act that way over food?" she asked.

Zelgadis sat down beside her. "Yes. Especially when we don't catch enough for everyone to eat until they're gorged."

Tanith chuckled lightly, but her tone had become a bit wistful. "I knew someone like that," she whispered, watching to two with clouded eyes.

The chimera watched her for a moment, unsure of how he should react. "Something…bad…happened to you, didn't it?" he asked quietly. Some part of him didn't believe she would answer; secrets were best kept to oneself, after all. But he felt he had to ask, if only for asking's sake.

She shook her head slowly, casting him a brief glance. Tears stung her eyes but were quickly repressed. "More than you could ever know," she whispered, her tone not one of superiority but of truth; he probably wouldn't understand what she'd gone through, if only because of what she was. Tanith closed her eyes, lowering her head to her tucked knees, wanting to be left alone. "And unforgivable," she added softly.

That caused Zelgadis to pause. She was to blame for her sorrows? Tiny pieces of what he knew of her people assembled in his mind, trying to come up with a solution even as he granted her silent wish for solitude. Across the fire, Lina and Gourry finally settled, the former speaking with the remaining two group members of some spell. The fire cracked, logs tumbling onto each other as the bottom of the pile broke.

_They live in isolation, leaving only when "called" by the Elements_. Zelgadis pulled a small piece of bread from within his cloak, one he'd been careful to hide from his red-headed companion. He nibbled it thoughtfully, gazing into the fire as if to see the answer within the flames_. She wasn't "called" by the threat of Shabranigdu, and no other Mages came either. From the way she acts, the others are probably dead_. He turned his head enough to see her huddled form. _Did she have something to do with their deaths? Did the Ruumin kick her out because of that?_

_No_, he quickly rejected that idea. _Even if she accidentally killed one of her own, they don't seem like the type of people to just exile her. And I doubt she killed them directly_. An accident seemed the only possible event that came to mind. _Perhaps I should ask_….

He risked another glance and abandoned that thought as well_. We all have secrets, myself included. There are things I could never tell Lina, let alone Tanith. No, the best thing is to let her be. She'll lighten up eventually, and if we need to know it, she'll tell us_.

"Hey Tanith!" Lina called from across the clearing. "Sylphiel's gotta question about that healing spell you used."

The blond raised her head as Sylphiel weakly protested. "Lina-san, you wanted to know how it works," she accused.

"You want to know too, don't you?"

"Well, I suppose--"

"Tanith, come on! Wha'cha waiting for?"

Zelgadis leaned back against a nearby tree as the Ruumin moved beside the sorceress. She smiled, acting as though nothing was wrong, spirits starting to lift at the red-head's jokes. The chimera felt his own lips turn up slightly.

_She'll be fine_.

* * *

"So tell us more about this dagger. It's the most powerful, right?"

Tanith nodded, walking easily besides Lina and Gourry. They were a day or two away from the next temple: according to the misted dream-boy, that is. Tanith had talked to him the night before, confirming the location of the shrine.

"The Spirit Dagger, sometimes called the Mage's Tear." Tanith ran a hand through her long hair, massaging one pointed ear. It felt good to not have to bind them to her head. "It's the Arm that represents Paige of the Harbingers."

"He's the one that did Gaia Quake, right?" Amelia asked.

"Right. Whenever Paige is pictured in a painting or story, he is always shown as having one tear in his eye. It's supposedly the way he looked before he died."

Sylphiel spoke up from behind her. "Was he crying because of his friends?"

"What do you think he was crying over?" Lina demanded, exasperated. "Jeez."

Tanith shook her head, looking over her shoulder to speak to the priestess. "Paige had loved Carme, and he was really hurt by his death."

Gourry scratched his head. "I thought Carme was a guy."

Lina was about to hit the man for his stupidity, but then she realized he was right. "They were both guys," she mused, glancing cautiously at the Ruumin. She looked back innocently. Disgust suddenly overwhelmed Lina's expression as she lurched away from her. "Tanith. The Ruumin are 'strange,' aren't they." It wasn't a question.

Tanith couldn't help laughing the sorceress' reaction. "No, no. It's not like that."

Lina eyed her warily. "What is it like then?"

"Paige and Carme loved each other, but they weren't in love," she patiently explained. "Mages get very…intimate, I guess…during their training. They were like really, really close brothers."

"Sounds like some pretty weird brothers to me."

Tanith sighed. "It was friendship, not 'something else.' They were willing to die for each other, and Paige probably thought he should have been able to prevent Carme's death." She tried to think of some example to convince her friend. "If Amelia was killed, what would you do?"

"Hmm…." Lina considered the question very seriously, hand on her chin and eyes closed. Suddenly, she grinned. "First, I'd blow up whoever did it, along with all his buddies."

Amelia came up from behind her. "Lina-san, that's so swe--"

"Then I would run back to Seiluun, cry and act really depressed for Phil-san, and then offer to sacrifice my life to take the poor, lost princess's place as heir to the kingdom."

Tanith shook her head, giving up as Amelia pronounced the red-head a heartless monster_. Yet another item on the "do not even try to explain" list_. "Are you guys going to let me finish?" she finally interrupted.

"Yes." Lina indifferently dusted off her clothes and swept her hair back. "Please continue."

_Why do I bother?_ "The Mage's Tear is supposed to be the key to the other objects; if you can't break through to it, you can't get the others to work."

"And you say we'll reach the temple tomorrow?" Lina asked.

"Or the day after."

"Great. We'd better stop to rest soon." The sorceress grinned evilly. "We gotta be ready to kick some serious ass."

* * *

The Temple of Spirit wasn't a temple in any way by the look from the outside. A small door was embedded into the side of the mountain, warped and hardened with age. Tanith insisted on lightly burning the wood, afraid of hurting whatever was inside. After several minutes of impatient waiting, Gourry easily kicked the door in.

Tanith approached the darkened entrance, raising two cupped hands before her. "Starlight," she whispered, and instantly a white flame formed within her fingers. She cast a grin at the others, leading the way into the temple.

The interior proved to be huge, modeled the same as the Water shrine. A long, tall hallway lead to a stone alter, the final Sacred Arm resting in a bed of velvet and dust. Tanith held her light with one hand, carefully picking the object up, cleaning it on her skirt before showing it to the others.

The silver blade itself was as long as the Ruumin's forearm, set against the hilt with a large, white jewel that matched the color of the one Tanith wore. Blue, feather-like wings spread from just below a handle topped with another white sphere. Circling the jewel, hand grip, and ball was a thin vine, and at wrapped carefully around the top jewel was an elfin figure. Upon closer inspection, Lina and the others could make out a single tear falling from the creature's eye.

"It's beautiful," Sylphiel whispered, clearly awed.

For several more moments the group was silent, each thinking of the story and circumstances that had brought about the legend of the dagger. Tanith held it delicately, emotions wavering from seeing this legendary object, lost for over a thousand years. Somehow she felt drawn to the blade, the weapon radiating an aura of strength and comfort. She looked up to her companions, wishing that they could feel and understand the meaning of this event as she did.

Lina finally broke the spell of silence. "We'd better get going before Leshimier or something shows up." She grinned at Tanith in the magic light. "We've got them all now. That bald freak better not try anything."

Tanith nodded her strong agreement. "If he knows what's good for him," she finished.

The sound was barely audible in the closed cave, yet everyone heard it, spinning quickly to face the entrance.

"You congratulate yourselves too soon. Now come out and be my dinner!"

"Damn," Lina muttered. "I had to say something."

Zelgadis grabbed the sorceress's arm, propelling her towards the door. "Let's get out before he traps us in here."

Tanith, clutching the dagger to her chest, moved quickly towards the exit ahead of the others. _If Leshimier was so afraid of me before_, she reasoned_, He should be doubly so when I'm actually trying to frighten him_.

The chimera was standing in plain sight when she came out. The bright sunlight momentarily blinded Tanith after the darkness of the cave. Leshimier hesitated only slightly as she appeared, arm still wrapped in fabric and blade replaced. "So we meet again, little thief."

Tanith tried her best to look confident as she faced him, feeling the others file out behind her. Their presence gave her strength. "You've lost, Leshimier," she announced loudly. "The Sacred Arms are mine."

To her surprise, the man only grinned. "I think not."

The soft whooshing of movement through air was the only warning Tanith got, but it wasn't enough. She barely saw the blur of dark skin, sharp teeth, and clawed hands before some large, heavy object slammed into her side. She was lifted into the air, breath knocked out so hard it made her choke. Somewhere far away several voices were shouting her name. Seconds later the trees caught her, branches breaking with her momentum before dumping her on the forest floor. Thankfully--or not so thankfully--she remained conscious.

Leshimier giggled as she fell, enjoying her pain and the expressions of the others as they could only helplessly watch their friend. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began grandly, drawing their attention away from the girl. "May I introduce my good and dear partner: Kraias, the most powerful Construct in the world." He laughed gleefully as the beast scooped up the dagger that had fallen from Tanith's hand. "Am I worth it now, Lina Inverse?"

The sorceress turned angrily, ready to punch the man in the face. Then Kraias stepped between her and Leshimier, and her plan changed.

Kraias was about half the size of a dragon, his shoulder just a bit taller than Gourry's own height. His large head topped a long, scaled neck with a wide snout and ears like a dog. He stood easily on all fours, hind legs thick and clawed like a reptile's, forelegs about half that size and taloned like a bird. Coarse ebony feathers covered his chest and wrists; the rest of his lengthy body was decorated with black, shining scales. His tail whipped back and forth, red eyes gleaming with intelligence.

"Where the hell did he get something like that?" Lina asked no one in particular. The creature was terrifying, made of at least three kinds of animals, one of which had to be a dragon. _Not many sorcerers can pull off something like that_, a frightened little voice in her head whispered.

Leshimier flew easily to the creatures back. It snorted once as if displeased, but didn't make any other sound. "Well, Lina Inverse? What do you think?" He giggled again, a high sound that was quickly becoming annoying. "Can even you beat Kraias?"

"Just you wait," she growled. "I'll finish you both with one spell." She raised her hands.

Leshimier paused in his glee, cocking his head. "Dragon Slave?" he asked curiously, then let out a short bark of laughter. "That won't work. Kraias was made from the toughest beasts with the strongest hides. Your little spell wouldn't so much as dent his skin."

Amelia moved beside the red-head. "Is that possible?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Lina growled. "There are some types of sea-serpents that can. If that thing was magic made, it's possible."

"What about the Sword of Light?" Sylphiel asked, fearfully watching the creature.

"I don't know. We'll have to try it." Lina cast a glance to her left. "Amelia, you go check on Tanith; make sure she's all right before coming to help." The girl nodded and was off. "Sylphiel?"

"Yes?"

"You stay back. If Leshimier tries to use a spell, you have to stop it." The sorceress looked at her gravely. "We're counting on you to watch our backs."

The priestess pulled out her scepter. "Okay."

"Zelgadis and Gourry, you're with me. We're going to have our hands full with this monster, so don't worry too much about Leshimier unless he comes after you. Got it?"

"Got it," both replied.

"Let's go."

Leshimier waited patiently while they made their plans, radiating an aura of supreme confidence. Kraias shifted anxiously beneath him, plainly disagreeing with the inactivity. The chimera patted the creature's back with his foot. "Steady there," he soothed. "Let them talk." He grinned, speaking loud enough for the group to hear him. "It'll be their last chance to say good-bye."

Lina glared at the man. "We'll just sees whose 'last chance' this is."

"Ha! So we shall."

Zelgadis attacked with a Flare Arrow, aiming for the bald man. Leshimier dodged easily, landing on a large branch well out of reach. He stood with his hand on his hip, content to let the dragon-monster handle things. Kraias roared a challenge, his voice a cross between a mountain cat and a hawk. It wasn't the deep, booming sound the group had been expecting, but the raptorial tones were frightening enough.

Lina cast a Fireball, aiming for the beast's head. Kraias dodged with quick agility, lashing out with his thick tail in the attack that had caught Tanith. The group scattered, unhurt, and continued the assault.

* * *

"Tanith-san! Tanith-san, are you okay?"

The Ruumin slowly pushed herself to a sitting position, arm wrapped about her middle. To her relief nothing was broken--just bruised. She attempted a smile for the princess's sake. "I'm…all right…Amelia…" she managed to gasp out. Then she realized the dagger was gone from her hand. "Where did…?"

"That monster, Kraias, has it," she answered. "Do you want some help?"

Tanith cursed, using words Amelia couldn't understand. She shook her head to clear it. "Help me heal this," she instructed, indicating her painful ribs. "We've gotta hurry and help the others."

Amelia nodded, kneeling beside the Ruumin. Together they healed her bruised body, listening to the sounds of battle just beyond the trees. They were finished fairly quickly, Tanith insisting she would be fine.

They walked in on a pause in the fight. The others seemed fine, save being a bit winded. Lina was muttering under her breath, most likely curses. Gourry's Sword of Light was out and lit, humming softly in the momentary quiet. Zelgadis glanced up as the two came forward. "You okay?"

Tanith nodded shortly, eyes locked on their adversary. Her face reflected a moment of fear, an expression she fought to control. Kraias was inspecting the new-comers, left hand curled around some unseen object. The dagger, she guessed. _This isn't going to be easy_.

"Give it up, Leshimier!" Lina called to the grinning man. "Tell big and ugly to hand over the Arm before we have to do something unpleasant."

The man's smile only widened. "That's funny, Lina Inverse. I was going to tell you the same thing!" He laughed as if he'd made a hilarious joke. "From this position, it looks like you're the ones who are in trouble."

"Why don't you come down here then?" Lina invited.

"I think not," he replied easily. Then his manner changed, turning from gleeful to maliciously serious. "There's no reason to let you live, especially since killing you would be so much more fun. Kraias, finish them. " He smiled evilly at the group before him as the beast stretched to its full height. "Tonight we'll dine quite well."

**The Sacred Arms**

Chapter 8: Beast! Battle of the Hearts

Tanith dodged another swiping claw, rolling quickly out of reach. Lina covered her brief retreat with a Freeze Arrow. The projectile landed near Kraias' hind foot, ice pinning it to the ground. He broke out, at the same time striking at Zelgadis with his long tail. Tanith tried her own fire spell, then cursed as it had no affect.

Their numbers had been depleted by half. Amelia had been knocked senseless by the ever-moving tail and was now lying near the door to the temple. Gourry sat propped against the stone wall, bandaging his leg; Kraias had managed to catch him with his talons. Sylphiel knelt at the swordsman's side, trying to heal him as well as keep a constant barrier in place; occasionally the beast or Leshimier tried an attack, hoping to finish any of them. The sorcerer himself didn't fight, only casting a spell now and again if one of the fighters looked to get a lucky shot.

"There's gotta be something that'll work against this freak," Lina cursed during a break in the battle. Zelgadis and Tanith stood on either side of her, both showing signs of fatigue. Kraias, on the other hand, barely looked winded, the dagger still clutched tightly in his left hand. "We can't keep this up."

"Nothing is getting through his skin," Tanith pointed out. "Fire, ice, lightening--"

"Black," Zelgadis added.

"--All of it's useless," the Ruumin concluded. She glanced at the huddled group near the shrine. "And they won't be safe for much longer; Gourry's in trouble and Sylphiel can't spare the energy."

"I know, I know," Lina muttered, not meaning to snap but unable to help it. "Gods, I wish I could just use Dragon Slave."

Zelgadis sighed, mind whirling with trying to come up with a plan_. If only Dragon Slave would work_, he thought wistfully. _Or…maybe the Arms…?_

The chimera turned suddenly to face the Ruumin. "Tanith, can't you use the Arms? Even if you don't have the fifth, won't they at least help?"

Tanith's eyes lit with a spark of hope. "Maybe…."

"It's worth a try." Lina quickly removed the bag containing the three Arms, tossing them to the girl. "Hurry up and get them on. Zelgadis and I will keep him busy."

Tanith nodded. "Be careful."

"Haven't you given up yet?" Leshimier called from his tree perch as the two faced the monster. "You're obviously no match for Kraias; why not just turn over the Arms, and we'll let you go."

"Not a chance, baldy!" Lina shot back, attacking with a blazing Gaav Flare. Zelgadis quickly followed with a Fireball, the two casting spells as fast as they could to keep their enemies busy.

Tanith fit the Gauntlets around her wrists and the medallion around her neck. She could almost feel the power they held, hoping that this would work. _Please, Sacred Arms_, she prayed silently, eyes locking on the creature before her. _Help me. Give me your strength_. Her gaze darted briefly to the temple. _My friends need me_.

A swell of power rose within her, body suddenly charging with energy. She was so relieved that she nearly laughed. _Thank you! Oh stars, thank you!_

_"Rage from within, be released,"_ she chanted loudly, raising her hands over her head_. "Burn to ashes these enemies in our way."_ Bright fires leapt from her fingers, swirling about her in a fierce dance. Before her, Leshimier glanced away from the battle. His skin--what could be seen beneath his black paint--paled with the feel of her magic. On her wrist, the Gauntlet of Fire glowed.

_"Flame STORM!!!"_

Kraias screamed in pain, the heat burning a shallow hole in the once impenetrable hide of his back left leg. Lina cheered in triumph, launching her own Flare Arrow at the injured spot. With another agonized cry, the beast was forced to his knees.

"How is that possible?" Leshimier cried, disbelief and horror splashed across his face. "Kraias is immune to all magic! How could she…." The man turned towards the three fighters, gathered together and grinning at him. Tanith stood in the middle, sunlight reflecting off the bright armor. "The Arms…."

"Ha ha, now wha'da'ya say, Leshy?" Lina teased. "Say good-bye to your precious Kraias."

But the beast apparently had other ideas. Forcing himself upright, Kraias glared at the three. With another loud roar that nearly deafened them, he turned…

…and ran.

Lina blinked in surprise. "What the--"

Kraias moved with a speed not even Zelgadis could hope to maintain. Leshimier cursed and vanished into the forest, leaving a very confused group behind him. He had no intention of staying to face them alone.

"He's still got the Dagger," Zelgadis pointed out, but by the tone of his voice he considered it lost.

Tanith apparently didn't catch the tone. Without a word she spread her wings, startling the two beside her. She glanced at the red-head. "When I tell you, cast Dragon Slave, okay?"

"Wait, what are you--"

"There's no time!" Tanith interrupted, launching herself to the top of the temple, wings beating furiously. _I can't let him get away_. From the cliff she could see the beast's retreating form; his original northern path had led to a dead end against a mountain, and he was turning back to head southwest. As he passed by the shrine, Tanith cast another Flame Storm. The creature turned, glaring with burning red eyes. He slowly stood on his hind legs, now visible from the waist up above the trees, silently meeting her challenge.

_I don't have time for a powerful spell_, Tanith told herself. _He'll move and bolt before it could even get there_.

_There's only one thing I can try_.

Tanith spread her arms, wings arching from her back. For the first time in many years she opened her mind completely, reaching out towards the beast. _Please hear me_, she pleaded--not to Kraias, but to the object in his hand.

"Spirit Dagger, listen to me," she called out strongly, surprising the beast as well as her friends. "That which holds you is not your master. You don't belong with him."

Levitating off to the side, Lina turned to Zelgadis. "Is that really going to work?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, watching Tanith intently. "But I hope it does."

Kraias cocked his head as if to ask if the Ruumin was joking. Then it began to bark, the sound almost passing for laughter. Its lips curled in a gruesome smile, clearly enjoying the failed attempt.

But Tanith wasn't finished. "You don't belong to a filthy demon's pet, do you?" she asked, remaining strong despite the beast's anticipating stare. "Have all these years muddled your soul? Feel the thing that holds you, see what he wishes to use you for." For a moment there was a stirring in her mind, the sense of something waking. "Spirit Dagger," she continued quickly. "Remember what you are."

A strong wind began to blow, ruffling and tossing her hair, cape, and feathers. Kraias was beginning to look bored when his expression changed. He lifted his hand, inspecting the closed fingers as if the object within had moved.

And very faintly, Tanith could feel the dagger reach out to her. Its mind was not composed of words or thoughts but of emotions. It brushed her consciousness with curious mental "fingers," asking a silent question.

"You know me," she answered aloud. "We are one and the same, Mage's Tear."

Kraias yelped as his hand jumped, jerking him abruptly forward. The beast glared at the girl, covering the left hand with his right. But the object within continued to move about, trying to free itself.

Tanith radiated an aura of encouragement, reaching her hands towards the monster. She glanced to Lina, nodding and mouthing "get ready" before turning her full attention back to the dagger.

"Mage's Tear, hear me!" Her voice rose over the now wild wind, ignoring her hair as it blew into her face. "Your friends are here. Will you leave them again?" Kraias roared as he was dragged forward several steps. "We need you. We need your help." Tanith felt her eyes burning, her memories resurfacing. _I can't let my friends down again. Never again_. Below her, Lina was chanting while Kraias looked ready to attack if only to silence her.

And from the objects she wore, Tanith felt the souls of the other Arms. They reached for her, pleading that she do what they no longer could. For a moment, she imagined that the long dead Mages were standing with her, encouraging and empowering her. A sob caught in her throat.

_If not for me or my friends, then for Them_.

"Your love is here, waiting for you. Come to me, Spirit Dagger!" Tanith threw her arms wide, all her heart reaching out. A single tear ran down her cheek.

_"Come to me, PAIGE!!!"_

The monster lurched, screaming in pain as the blade cut through both his hands in a bloody explosion. The dagger flew through the air, for a moment looking as if it would bury the silver metal in its savior's chest. Instead it turned, impacting flatly against the blue armor. Tanith wrapped her arms around the dagger as though it was an old friend. "Lina--now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," the sorceress muttered, spell long since prepared and ready.

_"Dragon SLAVE!!!"_

The earth shook with the impact of the spell, the beast crying out one last time before silencing forever. Tanith knelt on top of the temple, wings protecting her from the explosion. As the wind died she relaxed, cradling the dagger in her hands. The moment it had touched her…. It was as though some missing piece had been replaced. Even as she held the blade, she felt as though it was the one holding her. The spirit within the metal spun with joy, and through it she could feel the earth, feel the connection she had lost years ago.

_:You will never be alone again….:_

_He was right. Clouded brother, you were right_. Somehow, Tanith knew her friend could hear her.

"Hey Tanith." Lina and Zelgadis landed beside her. The former grinned. "We did it."

The Ruumin nodded, climbing to her feet. She smiled gratefully as she displayed the dagger. "Yes. We did."

* * *

The group camped at the temple that night, healing and resting while they filled Gourry and the two other girls in on what had happened. Amelia woke up dazed but otherwise fine, angry that she had missed the battle. They all slept soundly, Tanith with the dagger tucked away firmly in her belt.

The next day the travelers used up whatever energy they had gained back to fly to the nearest town, determined to celebrate their victory. The inn master welcomed the large group, hurrying to bring them the enormous dinners they had ordered. The night was spent in the common room, talking, laughing, and arguing over the last bits of food. Tanith enjoyed every bit of it.

They slept through most of the next day, taking advantage of the quiet, peaceful town. There was a smaller, lesser party that night, but everyone agreed to retire early and discuss their plans at breakfast.

* * * * * *

_:You did very well, little sister.:_

Tanith grinned, bowing slightly to the approaching mist. "Thank you, clouded brother." As she straightened her eyes widened in surprise; the dream had clarified a bit, colors and small details now visible. "What happened to you?"

The boy glanced down at himself. His clothes were blurs of white with light blue cape lining. His hair proved to be a light blue-green, eyes a deep color that matched her own. Tanith could almost make out the features of his face; not enough to recognize him--if she even knew his identity--but enough to tell he was smiling. _:You have connected with the earth again,:_ he explained_. :In a way, our spirits are closer and can 'see' each other.: _His smile deepened with a look much like pride. _:You are very lovely, little sister.:_

Tanith blushed, not used to such compliments. "Thank you," she managed to mumble.

The boy laughed. _:I've made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry.:_

She shrugged. "It's okay."

He shook his head, still smiling. For a few moments he only watched her, eyes slowly turning serious. Tanith felt his emotions shift, almost as if he were shaking himself from some deep thought. _:In any case, I came to ask a question of you, little sister.:_

"What?"

_:The Sacred Arms. What do you think should be done with them?:_

Tanith considered his question carefully. The Arms would be very useful if she needed to fight another Kraias, but the chances of that were slim. And Lina would hardly just let them disappear; even if she couldn't perform the Gaia Quake--though she might try to learn it--the idea of a magic enhancer was too good to pass up.

But the Arms were dangerous, especially if someone like Leshimier got hold of them. And whoever made Kraias; _I doubt that chimera was strong enough to Construct such a powerful monster_.

_:You're right about that,:_ the cloud interrupted her thoughts. Tanith sighed, reminding herself that he could hear her so easily. _:Leshimier did not make Kraias. Your battle may not be over yet.:_

"Do you know who did Construct him?" she asked eagerly.

To her dismay, he shook his head. _:That I don't know. But whoever it is, he or she has covered their tracks well enough to throw off us spirits. But don't worry about that now,:_ he insisted. _:What about the Arms?:_

"I feel like you're testing me or something," she admitted, her earlier happiness over their victory fading quickly with the solemn news.

_:Well…I am.:_

Tanith shook her head, wondering what the importance of this was. If he told her to destroy the Arms, she would. Why make her decide?

_:Because you need to be strong,:_ he answered, Tanith cursing silently at her stupidity. _:Sorry, but you don't think quietly.: _He chuckled.

"I'm not used to it," she admitted, her humor returning a bit with his laugh. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

_:Nope. So give me an answer.:_

Tanith considered for several more moments. "I don't like it," she finally replied. "But I should get rid of them; the Arms are too powerful to be handled by anyone, including me."

The boy cocked his head. _:Why do you say that?:_

"Because of what happened to me." She continued before he could interrupt. "If you know everything in my head, you know what happened. I'm unstable. I admit it. Just Lina asking an innocent question completely freaked me out. If an enemy somehow found out…." She let the sentence hang, her thoughts clearly picturing the outcome.

The clouded Ruumin took her words very seriously, staying silent for a long time. _:I agree,:_ he said. _:You aren't strong enough to face your past yet; maybe in the future, but not now. And you should get rid of the Arms. However_….: He stared straight into her eyes, lips curling in a soft, blurred smile. _:I want you to keep the Dagger.:_

Tanith was puzzled. "But…but why? It's the key to the others--"

_:Which you will get rid of,:_ he explained. _:Throw them into the sea; they will make their way home. But you need the Mage's Tear, if only to keep your link with the earth.:_

"So…it was the dagger that did that." Tanith felt a bit of disappointment: she wasn't reconnected with the Ruumin's beloved planet; the Sacred Arm was doing it. "Without it…I would…."

The boy came up to her, once again taking her into his arms. She accepted the comfort, grateful for the warmth. _:You will never be alone again; didn't I already tell you that, little sister?:_ He gently stroked her long hair, reminding her very much of one of her old, lost friends_. :You have the Dagger; it will work only for you, help to strengthen your power. You have those new friends. They are good people, even if they have some strange habits:_ Tanith laughed softly at his mind's image of the group eating, food covering the table and their faces_. :They are strong and need a serious, clear-thinking person to keep them on track. I don't think they'll turn down your help, either.:_

Tanith had to agree; she felt like an older sister, a situation she would have never thought herself to be in. Sylphiel and Amelia, both of whom looked up to her as a superior magic user, were kind and welcoming. Despite their differences in age, the two had young hearts that, for some reason, had opened to her own. Gourry may have been a little…slow…but accepted his role as Swordsman of Light better than any of them--himself included--could see. According to Lina's stories of their battles with Shabranigdu and Rezo, he seemed to know when a situation was serious and acted accordingly.

Then there was Lina herself: strong, self-assured, totally in control of everything around her. She acted superior and had every right to feel that way. And yet, when it came down to it, she wasn't afraid to look for help: the fact that she had so easily given the Arms to the Ruumin--and accepted her at that--was proof enough. Lina knew when to cheer her up and when to let her be. They respected each other.

And then there was Zelgadis….

_:He's the hardest one to figure out, isn't he little sister?:_

"I don't know…. He's a demon, I'm a Ruumin; we don't belong…we shouldn't be working together." She sighed, her happy thoughts fading again. "I don't know if I could trust him…."

_:You still feel uneasy about him? Even after he came to help you?:_

His words surprised her: he was defending him. "Do you trust him?"

_:My opinion doesn't--:_

"I want to know," she interrupted. "If you do, maybe I can start to."

The cloud sighed, pulling her closer_. :I do,:_ he said strongly. _:From what I can pick up between him and the others, he is a loyal friend. I trust him.:_

Tanith smiled against his shoulder. "I'm glad." And she was; out of all the group, Zelgadis and her were the most alike. Neither was human, both trying to find their place in the world. _Perhaps we can be friends after all_….

_:And you'll always have me, don't forget.:_ The boy pulled back, eyes soft and assuring_. :No matter what, you're stuck with me.:_

Tanith laughed. "Great. I'm stuck with a talking cloud."

_:Hey, I'm better than before.:_

The girl's smiled deepened. "Yeah, but where will you be when I have to tell Lina I'm throwing away her magic enhancers?"

His face turned troubled. _:Um…taking a nap?:_

"Yeah, right."

He returned her grin_. :I told you, you have to start thinking for the good of everyone, not just yourself.:_ He started to back away, signaling the end of her dream_. :Be strong, little sister. I'll be here if you need me.:_

"Thank you, clouded brother." She blew him a small kiss. "I'll hold you to your word."


End file.
